


What will never happen.

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Tales From the Kingdoms [5]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Battle, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cheating, Crying, Curses, Darkness, Depression, Despair, Dirty Talk, Discussion, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Getting Older, Happy Ending, Horror, Immorality, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Lemon, Lies, Long One Shot, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Regret, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sad Ending, Sadism, Sex Work mentioned, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Somnophilia, Spells & Enchantments, Step-Mother/Step-Daughter Incest, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Pass, True Love, alternative universe, body control, comb, finding each other, no happy ending, past relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Tales From the Kingdoms] : Sequel to And yet, I am still hoping. AU. OS. Every story can take a different turn from the one we all know. Here are all the detours that they will never take. Lilith/Snow White. Rapunzel/Belle. Toby/Petra. Petra/Belle. Huntsman/Cinderella. Character Death.





	1. OS 1 : What if it ended badly ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069853) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



**Warning :** **D** e pression +  Suicidal thoughts + suicide attempt. 

 

**Pairing :** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

Sometimes Snow White told herself she would have preferred to die. If the apple had been really able to kill her, it would have been really better for anyone, even for herself.

 

For her friends, the dwarfs, of course, who wouldn't have to be afraid for her, or to fight for her, and who wouldn't be threatened by the queen.

 

The prince seemed to be someone good.

 

But she didn't love her, would never, for her, there would always only be _Lilith_ who would matter for her , and no one else.

 

After that she stayed at the dwarfs' cabin, in their little house, and the prince left.

 

And slowly, she felt herself more and more fall, without being able to do anything.

 

She was going to die.

 

She _wanted_ to die.

 

And since so much time… 

 

In fact, it was even worst than that.

 

She _really_ _was going_ to die.

 

She decided it, and it was going to happen.

 

In not a long time, princess Snow White wouldn't exist anymore.

 

Taking the dagger her father gave her in the past so she would defend herself, she looked at it for some seconds, with no words, before she put it against her arm, pressing it against her veins.

 

And then, she directly cut them.

 

_§§§§_

 

There was blood on the ground.

 

It was her blood, and she wasn't conscious of anything, of who she was, of what was going to happen to her, of what was just happening.

 

She just knew that she wanted to see Lilith, and no one else.

 

And then, she screamed.

 

She called her for help, and the thing is, she didn't know how magic worked, but the fact is that the queen heard her.

 

“LILITH !”

 

The dwarfs found her, and saved her in time, of course, but they were afraid by what almost happened to their little princess.

 

_§§§§_

 

The queen woke up with a start.

 

_What the hell…_

 

She heard a voice, right ?

 

She wasn't crazy, no ?

 

It was Snow's voice.

 

The young woman stand up, her step-daughter's despaired voice (former, in fact, as she was a widow, according to what she heard. It was for the best, she never liked her husband, and if this one lived all his life in war, it was in this that he died) still resonating at her ear, making her tremble.

 

B ecause there was no hatred in this voice.

 

And there should have been, after all the things she did to her, this, the queen was clearly aware of this.

 

She tried to kill her,  and even though since that moment, since the princess' awakening, she did nothing to her, it didn't change what she did.

 

Li lith was the monster of the story, she was the one they all feared and hated, and she wasn't going to be the one who would change things.

 

I f to stay in darkness allowed her not to suffer, then she would.

 

Everything so she must not accept her feelings for the young princess, she would accept anything rather than accept the fact that she loved her.

 

Everything but this pain that was in her since she understood what she was feeling, and that she understood that there was no way for her to escape it.

 

I f she had to darken her heart, then she would never stop.

 

She decided finally to go out of her bed, and to go to walk a little, persuaded a s she was that it was just a bad dream.

 

Well, this, it was before she heard again the young woman's voice calling for help again.

 

As if, while she was sleeping, Snow White was unconsciously begging her to come to see her, to search for her, to _save_ her.

 

But Lilith  never saved anyone, except herself and her mother, so why would she start today ?

 

Except that something woke up in her, by hearing this voice, and she couldn't go back to sleep.

 

Then she went in the woods, searching for something, wandering a little, letting in reality her legs lead her where they wanted to go.

 

She wandered that way for the most part of the night, and as it was the morning, she saw that she just arrived in front of the dwarfs' cottage.

 

It wasn't by chance, in fact, as she walked, her memories of the young princess again swirled in her head, making her terribly nostalgic.

 

And she was hurt too.

 

She saw one of the dwarfs – Grumpy, if she remembered well – who was going out of the little house, pale, and seeming tired and depressed, with dark rings under his eyes.

 

He started when he saw her, and after the fear, anger invaded his look.

 

Before he was able to say anything, she raised up her hands as a sign of peace, showing she didn't intend to use her magic.

 

“You, Grumpy whistled, not really taking it into account. What are you doing _here_ ? How do _you_ _dare_ ? After all you did !

 

\-  I came here in  peace, she said.

 

\-  I don't care. You're not welcomed here. After what Sow suffered because of you… Really, just go right now.”

 

S he expected such hostility, it's true, but she also needed answers. Why did she heard Snow's voice as she was sleeping ?  Why did she feel magic then ? Why did the princess' cry seem so despaired ?

 

Before any of them  had the possibility to talk again, or even to act, the door opened again, and Dreamy get out of it. He did cry, it was clearly visible, and he seemed both sad and resigned.

 

An air of worry appeared then on Lilith's face, who didn't understand.

 

What happened to the dwarfs so they would be in such a state ?

 

What happened to Snow White ?

 

“She is still not really fine, Dreamy said to Grumpy, walking closer to him.

 

\- What happened to her ? Asked the queen, showing her worry for the princess for the first time since some years.”

 

Grumpy looked at her with despise.

 

“Since how many time are you interested by it ?

 

\- Always. I know I did mistake, but… this night, I heard a scream. Hers. She was calling for me.”

 

The dwarf in front of her took a deep breath, trying _not_ to get angry.

 

“Just leave !

 

\- Grumpy, Dreamy interrupted him. It's useless. She already knows she is here. She wants to see her.

 

\- Dreamy, this is _not_ a good idea.

 

\-  I know  you think I am naive, and I certainly am, but I am almost sure that I am right.

 

\-  About what ?

 

\-  She needs to see her.

 

\- I have doubts about it.

 

\- What happened to her ? Lilith exclaimed, almost with anger, trying to stay calm.”

 

Dreamy looked at her, and smiled to her, before announcing her, direct :

 

“She cut her veins. She tried to kill herself, because of you. Because of your hatred, because of what you did to her. You hurt her so much, Lilith, so, tell me, what are you going to do now ?”

 

L ilith started, and became very pale, understanding how far things went.

 

“I never hated her. What I did can't be justified, but… I love her, and I was afraid… Afraid because this story will have no good end, and because it wouldn't have worked. 

 

\- It excuses nothing, Grumpy said.”

 

D reamy sighed.

 

“You're lucky… She wants to see you, and to talk to you. And spoil nothing, this time, okay ?”

 

She nodded.

 

“She loves you. Really. Despite what you did. It's the reason why she tried to… well, you know.

 

\-  Yes, I know, said Lilith, still pale.”

 

S he had so much things to fix that it was frightening. 

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow didn't blame her, just holding her hand in hers in a strong way, listening to her apologizes that Lilith made without being able to stop.

 

The princess put one finger on the young woman's mouth and make her shut up softly, and smiled to her.

 

“You heard me. You _came_. It's the only thing that matters.”

 

Lilith trembled and smiled.

 

After all, it didn't end badly…

 

How lucky they were.

 

 

 


	2. OS 2 : You're wrong.

**Pairing :** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

The terrible voice of the queen resonated in the room.

 

“You're fired !”

 

The look of the young servant crossed through her, full of surprise.

 

Anna was a young chambermaid, who was working at the castle, under princess' Snow White service.

 

The life at the castle wasn't really easy, especially since the king left and went to war, and that the queen finally took control.

 

Anna didn't hate her, but it was the case of other people, like the cook, Maddy, who had been fired from the castle not a long time ago.

 

Fear was the master of the castle, maybe because the queen had powers, people were saying, black magic, dark, evil.

 

A nna didn't believe it.

 

She couldn't believer that this woman, so young, so kind at a certain time and who seemed to be so soft some years ago could be as evil as they said.

 

It couldn't be possible.

 

Yet, the queen just fired her.

 

And why ?

 

Just as for Maddy, for nothing.

 

What did she do to deserve such a fate ?

 

She had to go, so she had nothing else to loose, and, more than anything, she wanted to understand.

 

Understand the reason of this act, and even understand the queen in general.

 

Understand this hatred she seemed to feel against Snow White, and that she sent against the poor princess who never did anything to her.

 

Understand how, in some years, this tender affection she felt for her had been able to disappear.

 

Understand from where this darkness was coming.

 

Understand why she was faking it.

 

Understand _her_ , in fact.

 

“What did I do to provoke your anger your majesty ? Did I ever disrespect you, did I ever fail in my job, or was I ever discourteous toward the princess ?”

 

T he queen's look became darker  as she heard it, and the servant understood  she was surely right, without knowing it or wanting it.

 

Ah, the princess ! So, everyone really had to make everything be linked to this young woman, the queen told to herself, annoyed, even though she did understand the reason why.

 

T he beautiful princess, with dark hair and purple eyes. The soft princess, so kind, so good, so respectful, so…  _perfect_ .

 

The princess who seemed to be so close to her servant… 

 

“So, it had to do something with her, right ? I should have known it… But, and what ? What does it have to do with me, exactly ? What did I do to you ?

 

\-  _You touched her,_ Lilith whistled, with her voice full of anger and hatred.

 

\-  What… Anna hiccuped, before she shut up, not understanding what was happening.”

 

_Wait… what ?_

 

_What… What do you mean ?_

 

The young woman couldn't think anymore, understanding less and less what was the reason why the queen was blaming her.

 

Unless…

 

“You were here ? She screamed, almost hysterical. What… how could you ? Or you looked at us with your magic mirror, it's the only explanation, she continued, horrified.”

 

Some hours before, she talked with a devastated Snow White, crying, being sure her step-mother didn't love her, that she would just receive hatred from her, and nothing else. As she wanted more, so much more.

 

And Anna had been able to understand all the love the princess was feeling for the other woman.

 

They talked for hours, Anna trying to comfort the princess, who was crying again, well Anna mostly talked, so it wasn't really a talk.

 

And then, things… get out of control.

 

Kind of.

 

It didn't really happen that way, but well, let's just say that _something_ happened.

 

Oh nothing, just a little thing, well, it would have been, in a normal situation.

 

A kiss.

 

There was a _kiss_ between the two women.

 

Well, not really.

 

Snow White kissed Anna.

 

A kiss without any passion, without love, without anything, just despair and pain.

 

The only way for the princess – well, she thought it – to take away her sadness, her pain, and all these things that were a true burden on her heart, which were destroying her more and more.

 

It was what Lilith saw, and, her heart into pieces, she didn't want to go further, and just stopped looking at her mirror, rage burning in her, as she was decided to make her go, this little bitch, who dared touching _her_ princess, and this, as fast as she could !

 

The thing she didn't see, is that, the second after, Anna repulsed her.

 

“Princess ! She exclaimed, indignat.”

 

Because the thing was that, you didn't kiss people just like that !

 

“I'm sorry, the young woman said, awkward, it's just that… I was so...”

 

_It hurts so much._

 

_I am so desperate._

 

_I just want to believe it won't end badly._

 

“It doesn't matter… princess, this is not what you need.

 

\-  What do you know about it ? What do you know about what I need, or even what I want ?

 

\-  You don't love me. You're just hurt, you feel alone, in pain, and you think the entire world is falling around you. I understand you, but you  _must_ keep hope.

 

\-  Please Anna… Don't leave me alone.”

 

T he young servant let the princess lay on her bed, before going on her side, laying on it too, taking her into her arms.

 

“Don't worry princess… I stay here, I promise you.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Anna sent a smile without any joy to the queen.

 

So, it was just that ?

 

Anger, for a simple kiss ?

 

Then, she frowned.

 

No, it was not just for that, it was going so much far.

 

There was something, in the queen's voice, something like…

 

But no, it was impossible.

 

“You're _jealous_ ?”

 

The queen started with surprise, and she tensed, as she knew she had been uncovered.

 

The servant smiled to her.

 

“You love her, don't you ?”

 

She didn't answer to her.

 

“It explains so many things, the young woman whispered.”

 

The queen didn't really know what it could explain, but she didn't try to know it.

 

“Go out, she said, not even trying to understand what happened.

 

\- You're wrong, _my queen_.”

 

And she left.

 

 


	3. OS 3 : I need your help.

**Warning:** **Lemon**

 

**Pairing:** **Snow White/Lilith**

 

Al these story had just been a great and horrible disaster.

 

The queen perfectly knew that this experiment would be painful for the young princess, but she _had_ to do it.

 

And this, it seemed that no one could or wanted to understand it, as they were all on her side, on the one of the young and _poor little privileged_ _princess_ loved by everyone.

 

It was what she lived in the past, after all, she had been restrained in her movements, she hadn't been able to act as she wanted.

 

And no one had been on her side, before.

 

It was the time for the other woman to learn it too, no matter how painful it could be.

 

It didn't matter that the corset terribly hurt her, until she wasn't able to breathe anymore.

 

Until it almost killed her, because she wanted to act with pride again, and prove that _no_ , the queen wasn't going to stop her from doing what she wanted.

 

To ride on her horse had been her great mistake, but maybe that the queen herself was a culprit too in this story.

 

After all, lost in her rage and her anger, hadn't she squeeze her corset too much, just to make it worst, and so she would suffer as she suffered ?

 

She tried to break in the little princess, a thing no one did before, and it was what was happening now. Here there were the results.

 

She sat down on her chair, and put her head in her hands, lost.

 

What could she do now ?

 

_§§§§_

 

The comb wasn't a good idea.

 

This offer of peace, though it was real and innocent, wouldn't be enough. Because Snow White, despite what the queen could say or think – and this, the queen knew it, even if it she said nothing about it – wasn't venal nor someone who liked pretty things or pretty objects.

 

She wouldn't do anything of this superficial gift, even if Aladdin told her that it brought happiness to people.

 

But what could value a happiness which was just coming by magic, and then, artificial ?

 

Sighing, she put the comb in a box, then locking it – who knew, someone could find it by mistake, or, on the contrary, could try to take it purposely – and she put it away, in one of her wardrobes, locking it too. She put the key with her too, so it would be safer.

 

This object was dangerous, she felt it confusedly, despite its possible beneficial effect.

 

“I won't let it be found by the wrong people”, she whispered for herself.

 

She didn't heard the plaintive groan that Aladdin did, still locked up in his lamp.

 

His plan completely failed.

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow White was now lying on her bed, shaking. She wasn't as hurt as she was some hours before, and she was breathing more easily now.

 

She was in a good form, physically speaking, and the doctors assured her that she would have no after-effects about what happened to her. She just couldn't wear corsets before some days.

 

And it was okay for her.

 

But, unlike what appearances could say, the young princess wasn't good, not at all.

 

She was broken.

 

And the discussions of the servants that she heard didn't help.

 

They were saying that the queen hated her, that she wanted her to be dead, that it was just the beginning of what was going to happen next.

 

And her, she didn't want to believe it, because her step-mother loved her, she was sure and certain of it.

 

And she loved her too.

 

She was in love with her.

 

And her heart was into pieces.

 

Snow White was still crying when Lilith entered, this one trying not to show to the princess how much she was sorry that she acted so cruelly toward her.

 

But the thing was that, what she did was nothing, after all, it was just a _corset_ , it wasn't like if she _really_ did try to kill her.

 

But she did _hurt_ her, and the queen was beginning to understand that she may was wrong about it. She sat on the young princess' bed, hearing her sobs resonating in the air, and she began to hope that she didn't spoil everything, this time.

 

“I am sorry Snow. Sincerely.”

 

The princess turned herself in her direction, not seeming to care about what kind of face she could have now, and the queen bite nervously her lip, trying not to sigh.

 

The princess, even with her face full of tears, was still magnificent, and as she saw her being so sad, the queen just wanted even more to kiss her step-daughter.

 

Because yes, she loved this damn princess.

 

With a softness she didn't herself think she had, Lilith put her hand in her step-daughter's hair, and she tried to smile.

 

“Why did you do this ? Snow asked her, wiping her tears little by little.

 

\- Because I thought it was what could be the best for you. Because this is how I was raised up, and I soon learned that a princess couldn't be free. Because I was jealous of what you had, and that I wanted that, for once, you would have to live what _I_ lived, in the past.

 

\- Are you unhappy Lilith ? Snow demanded.”

 

The queen then shivered. Because it was the first time it was happening, that someone did care about _her_ happiness.

 

And she decided to be as sincere as she could.

 

“Yes, Snow. I married your father, because I had no other choice (she thought about the death threat that had been on her, and she shivered again. She wasn't going to tell it to the princess, she didn't need to know it), and I hate him now. He is an ogre, and a monster. He loves you, don't think the contrary, but he is the worst husband I could ever have. I think I can't count all the times where he more or less took me by force… In the sense where, had I the choice, I would have say no all these times, she confessed.”

 

The eyes of the princess opened wide with horror, and she asked her :

 

“Do you hate me ?”

 

Lilith thought again about all these times where she let her look go on the princess, all these times where she dreamed about being able to touch her, to caress her, _to_ _make_ _her_ _scream_ , but of pleasure, not of pain.

 

All these times where she felt this wonderful feeling, so forbidden, and where she cursed her wedding, which made her meet this wonderful and inaccessible woman.

 

And her desire for the princess appeared again in her, as she was still smiling to her.

 

“No, Snow… I don't hate you… I love you, she admitted, trying not let her see how much it was true. Nor even in what sense she was saying this sentence.

 

\- I love you too Lilith.”

 

 _Yes_ _princess_ , she thought, _maybe, but not in the way I want you to love me._

 

Leaving her hands wandering on the princess' body, maybe just to calm her, Lilith needed time before she understood what she was doing, as the princess' face began to blush.

 

A s she perceived the troubled look her step-mother was giving to her, the princess decided then to act.  It had been since some times that a strange atmosphere was present between the two women,  and it was even more real since the king left to war.

 

I t was not the time to cry anymore.

 

Then, without warning, she threw herself on Lilith, and she kissed her.

 

A  thing the queen didn't understand.

 

“Snow… what are you doing ?”

 

T he princess just smiled to her, taking her face into her hands.

 

“I love you Lilith. And what I want to say, is that I mean it. I am in love with you. So, if it is perfectly reciprocal, well… I don't see why I couldn't kiss you. You're my father's wife, I know it. But I want just, that, for once, we can stop this war between us. Lilith… I need you.”

 

The queen hesitated. Sincerely, for some seconds, remembering her duties as a wife.

 

But, after all, her husband himself didn't bother doing it, so… why not.

 

“I love you too Snow, she confessed.”

 

T he two women kissed each other again and then, all the frustration accumulated between the two of them since so much time was able to go out.

 

Using  her magic, the queen then healed the pain Snow could feel, as the princess' hands were on her, slowly undressing her.

 

In fact, for the first time, Lilith would have the possibility not to fake, which wasn't the case when she was sleeping with the king.

 

And then, it would be better to sleep with the one she loved than pushing her feelings for the princess back, and to let her hatred grow… 

 

She kissed the princess again, whose hands were now running on the queen's body, and she smiled. There, she was happy.

 

O h, of course, she told herself, as the princess' hands were now between her tights, and that she did the same for her, it would last just one time, just for a  break.

 

But she loved the princess, and the princess loved her.

 

For now, it was the only thing which mattered. 

 

She smiled then, taken by the pleasure.

 

And yes, it was the only thing which really mattered.


	4. OS 4 : Queens know what it is to cry, too.

**Warning :** **Suicide.**

 

**Pairing** **: Snow White/Lilith.**

 

Once Upon A Time, there was a queen who just wanted to be the most beautiful of all…

 

Hum, no, not the good story. Well, yes, but just say that things didn't happen that way.

 

Once Upon A Time, there was a queen who was unhappy, and also desperately in love with her step-daughter, whose she was sure would never love her.

 

Right, that's better.

 

Mistaking hatred with love, and sure that all her feelings where just useless, thinking that she would never able to be happy with her, and suffering from her only presence, she wanted to see her dead, she wanted the huntsman to bring her her _heart_.

 

You can't be more metaphorical than this way…

 

When it failed (well, no, when the huntsman refused to sacrifice an innocent, when he decided that it was a life for a life), she went to it by herself, and despite all her doubts, she decided to poison her, to give her the famous apple.

 

But at no moment she really wanted to kill her.

 

Except that, of course, it didn't change in the end the final result which was particularly horrible.

 

The princess Snow White died, and this time, no prince, no queen, well, no one in fact, was able to wake up from her dead sleep.

 

_§§§§_

 

Grumpy was squeezing the princess' hand, not far from breaking it, and his in the same time, because of how febrile he was.

 

“Grumpy, it doesn't mean anything now, Dreamy then whispered.”

 

The other dwarf answered nothing. It had been since already three days that the young princess ate a piece of the poisoned apple, that she fell on the ground, _that she didn't breathe anymore_.

 

The prince had been here for a time, he kissed her, but _he didn't wake her up_.

 

And now, she was here, on her bed, and Grumpy _refused to let her go_. She was their friend, their sister, and now, she was _dead_.

 

And Grumpy, him, he just couldn't move since this time.

 

“Dreamy, please, shut up.

 

\- We can't bring her back, and you know it.

 

\- SHUT-UP !

 

\- I am hurt too, we all suffer. But you have to accept to let her go.”

 

Grumpy froze, and he turned frenetically his head, still refusing to accept the reality.

 

“We have to bring her to the castle, Dreamy continued, trying as his friend to contain his tears. We have to let them… bury her, Grumpy.

 

\- NO !”

 

The dwarf's grip became even more firm on the princess' hand.

 

“Grumpy, please, stop holding her hand, or you'll break it, implored him one of the dwarfs.”

 

The dwarf began to tremble, but he did it.

 

“We can't let the queen…

 

\- Yes, I know Grumpy, _I know_ , affirmed Dreamy. We will do everything so the queen will do nothing with what stays of her. But the people… people, the kingdom's inhabitants, they have the right to know it. To say goodbye to her. To _mourn_ her. Just as us.”

 

Grumpy nodded his head.

 

“Alright… _Alright_. But Dreamy, we can't let her continue to reign, not as she killed Snow !

 

\- We will bring her back, and we will show it to her. To her, to the queen. We will show her her crime, in the front of everyone. And she will see her people _hate_ her. I don't know if it will be enough, but yes. We will do it, so, her crime will be seen by everyone.”

 

His friend accepted it, and he cried again, looking at Snow White.

 

_§§§§_

 

The queen started when she heard a servant enter in the throne room, panicked.

 

“What ? She asked her in an aggressive way. What are you going here, what is happening ?

 

\- The dwarfs, my queen…

 

\- Well, what ?

 

\- They are here, and… they want to enter in the throne room.

 

\- Then what ? Stop them from doing it ! Order to the soldiers to contain them, and to lock them up !

 

\- I am sorry my queen, but… they are holding a coffin...”

 

The queen suddenly paled, seeing the door open.

 

And suddenly, in front of her, the seven dwarfs appear, holding the glass coffin in which the young and beautiful and _dead_ Snow White was lying in this terrible instant.

 

She immediately stand up, seeing in one second her world fall apart.

 

Not because of the implications of what it could bring, but because her step-daughter, her enemy, her nemesis ( _her friend, her love, the one who made her fall, the one she regretted that she… did she really kill her ?_ ) was dead.

 

And then, something broke in her.

 

There was a difference between the fact that she ordered Snow's death, and the fact that she was now seeing her, in front of her, dead.

 

Standing up from her throne, facing her people, who followed the cortege, she then walked slowly to the coffin.

 

It was an accusation, obviously.

 

The dwarfs were saying nothing, in fact, _no one_ was saying anything now.

 

A deathly silence was reigning in the entire room, only broken intermittently by the sound of the foots of the queen.

 

This one then stopped next to the coffin, and she froze, speechless, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

 

And then, without no one understanding what was happening, _the queen began to cry_.

 

She seemed to finally understand what meant what she did, and it was as if her heart was breaking into pieces, as she was realizing it.

 

Snow White was dead, and she was the one who killed her.

 

Lilith then put her hand on the princess' cheek, and all the assistance then froze at this moment.

 

It had no sense… She killed the princess, she assassinated her own step-daughter, and no one understood why she was crying.

 

“I love you Snow, she whispered, in a so low voice that no one heard her. And I am sorry for all of this…”

 

She kissed the princess on her lips, trying desperately to bring back to life the one she loved.

 

But nothing…

 

The princess' heart didn't beat again, no breath escaped again from her lips.

 

“You killed her, one of the dwarfs whistled… You killed our princess.”

 

Now, Lilith lost everything, definitely.

 

Her throne, her life, her love…

 

And now, she just had one thing to do.

 

She offered a goodbye smile to her dead love, a last kiss too, and she escaped from the room, escaping in her personal room.

 

There, where the magic mirror was, the one which pushed her to do this, with all its _Snow White is really the most beautiful of all of them, her beauty can be surpassed by_ _no one_ _, and her…_

 

_SHUT-UP !_

 

Lilith placed herself in front of the mirror, that finally made her become crazy, that made her do the irreparable, and she broke it into pieces.

 

And she took one of the pieces of the mirror, before coming back in the throne room, in front of the astounded assistance.

 

Well, they wanted it to be show, right, let it be. She would do it too.

 

Putting herself next to Snow White, in the coffin that she opened, she kissed her one last time, smiling.

 

“I love you Snow White, she told her, putting the pieces of the mirror against her veins, cutting it abruptly.”

 

And, some seconds after this, she closed her eyes, dead.

 

 


	5. OS 5 : Worst than anything.

**Warning :** Major Character Death.  Forced arranged marriage. Self-harm mentioned.

 

** Pairing : ** **Snow White/Lilith. Snow White/Prince Charming (** Forced r elation ship )

 

Aladdin is a little bastard and a nuisance, but he is not a liar.

 

Well, that's a thing that Lilith is sure of, after all, he never lied to her before, right ?

 

(It's false. Of course, it's false, but it's a thing the queen can't know, because she may know who he is, she has no idea of how far he is willing to go.

 

He wants to see her _dead_ , and to be free from this damn lamp, and be able to kill again, and no one, _oh, no one_ , wants to see this happen, especially not the queen.

 

So, this time, the queen made the other choice, the one which could appear as the best one, but which was, in reality, the worst ever.

 

She wanted to be happy, even though it was not true, even if it was just a _lie_.

 

Because she was fed up of this life, and a happiness in which she would believe, even one which was just _artificial_ , would be so much better than what she was living now.

 

What could be worst than this life she was living, and where the princess Snow White was inaccessible to her, where the woman she loved was far from her ?

 

Where she was the prisoner of a marriage without love, what could have been worst ?

 

(Death, your majesty. Death is clearly worst, worst than _anything_.)

 

As she took the enchanted comb in her fingers, she thought about the possibilities she had, for some seconds, still hesitating, asking herself what it could really bring to her, and in which way this comb was really working.

 

After all, the only clue she had, was that it was supposed to make people be happy, it was what Aladdin told her.

 

But how ?

 

Did it only change the state of mind of the person, who would think she had everything she wanted, and that she would be finally happy ?

 

Or, would it make her believe that she did have what she wanted, by changing her perception of things ? She would then think she was no queen anymore, and that she would be free, and happy with Snow White, the one she loved more than anything, and who, of course, in reality, didn't love her ?

 

Or well, would it change really things and the reality she used to know ?

 

Well, maybe no, Aladdin affirmed her that it _made_ people happy, that it gave happiness to the one with the comb in its hair, and that it could be just a fake happiness, a simple lie.

 

But, the queen suffered since too long time from this non-reciprocal love, and if she didn't want this love to become hatred, then, she had to act very quickly.

 

She delicately placed the comb in her hair, realizing too late what a great mistake she was doing, as she was feeling the poison going in her very rapidly.

 

She took it of from her, obviously, as fast as she could, and she tried too to cure herself, with her magic, but it didn't work. It was too late.

 

She was going to die, and in her pain, she regretted to lose Snow, of course, but she cursed Aladdin too for his betrayal.

 

She fell on the ground, dead, and her scream of pain and agony mixed with the roar of joy of the genie of the lamp.

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow White was crying now.

 

The pain she felt when she ride the horse with her corset, even though her step-mother forbid her too, was absolutely _nothing_ , compared to what she was feeling just right now.

 

The queen Lilith was dead.

 

She had been found in her bedroom, by a servant, a scream of pain frozen on her dead and still magnificent face, a comb in her hand, full of poison.

 

The queen had been assassinated.

 

The queen, her step-mother, the woman she loved and that she couldn't have, _had been assassinated_

 

And the princess' heart was now breaking into pieces.

 

But, the problem was this, it wasn't entirely over.

 

The king came back, some weeks after this, as the war was now over, and of course, he was sad of the death of his young and beautiful wife, and he mourned her, as Snow White did – even though, of course, the princess was much sadder than her father, about the queen's death.

 

But he didn't come back alone.

 

There was a prince with him, someone young, beautiful, charming, well, anything a princess may want to have.

 

But her, she just wanted Lilith, and no one else.

 

Except that the prince was insisting, insisting, and _insisting_ again, because this idiot had the bad idea of falling in love with her.

 

So, taken by her despair, she finally accepted to marry him, because it was how things had to be, because princesses had to marry princes, because it was how things were, and they weren't going to change.

 

Because she is living in a world, in a universe where she can't choose her own destiny, a world where the woman she loves is dead now, and where she is dying slowly.

 

She was nothing now, just a frozen beauty, with no emotion, without love, without _anything_ , without any anger or hatred.

 

(The only time where she exploded, where she let her anger appear, truly, is when she threw this lamp on the wall, the one which was in Lilith's bedroom. And then she cried and screamed for hours, and no one heard her, and she didn't hear Aladdin's screams too.)

 

She said nothing when her father leaded her to the altar, when she had to go to it, when she saw the prince smiling to her, and that the only thing she was able to think about was her wedding night waiting for her, and she thought she was going to be sick because of this, and she wanted to scream too.

 

But she said nothing, because she died the day Lilith fell on the ground, because now, the only thing that makes her feel alive, is when she feels the blade of a dagger along her veins, and when her blood flows, and there, she still had the illusion that she is something and that she didn't lose everything.

 

But she did nothing too, during this day, because she is nothing now, and even when the prince took her on this night, she said nothing too.

 

She just felt like she was even more dying.

 

 


	6. OS 6 : Will it be enough ?

**Author's note :** **OS in two parts, with two different endings.**

 

Part 1 : They won.

 

**Warnings :** **M** ajor Character Death .

 

**Pairing :** Rapunzel /Belle

 

**Spoil :** Happens during  _ Beaut _ _ y _ .

 

Rapunzel saw her world fall into pieces the day where she understood that her best friend, Belle, the princess, the one she was in love with since she was ten, was in reality, the Beast.

 

A nd then, just at this moment, it was as if her own secret didn't matter anymore.

 

Her hands were shaking, as her father, Rumplestiltskin, in front of her, was finally confessing to her who really was the one he himself considered as his niece.

 

And then, suddenly, understanding that she was going to lose everything in the end, she exploded.

 

“ I am in love with Belle !”

 

Y es, it surely wasn't the moment for that, and, if she understood goodly her father's look, astonished, he was certainly not expecting it, but Rapunzel didn't care.

 

It had been since a too long time that she was shutting up herself, that she was saying nothing, and that she was looking at Belle, from a far place, in silence, and now, it was enough.

 

“ I love her, and I do it since forever, but, I never dared telling her,  because it's Belle, and… oh my god, is it really  _ her _ , the Beast ? Is she the monster, the evil sister, the murderer ?”

 

N ow, it's her entire body which is trembling, and it is sure that she is crying too, because  there are tears under her eyes, and  she can see nothing anymore, and everything falls around her, again, as when her mother died, and the only thing she can tell herself, is that  _ it's not fair _ .

 

H er father holds her into his arms, and she tries to find peace in them, just as before, when she was just a little girl, and there, she understands how much she needs her father.

 

And she says nothing else more, she doesn't complain, because,  _ dammit _ , her father suffers as much as she does, maybe even more.  And because his friend, the king, has as daughter, a monster, that he will finally lose, well, maybe he already lost her, and Rapunzel asked herself who was suffering the most in this story.

 

“ She doesn't control herself, in these moments… She is the Beast, it's true, but she is also someone else. This is not  _ her _ , Rapunzel. Never think that Belle is this blood-thirsty monster.”

 

D uring a moment, Rapunzel asked herself if she really was a monster or not, and if yes or not the Beast was just this murderer everyone feared.

 

S he doesn't want to know it, she just wants to know how to do it, to free Belle from this evil entity.

 

“ What can we do dad ? Rapunzel asked,  walking away from her father, wiping the tears still rolling on her cheeks.”

 

A nd her father gave her the most desperate look she ever saw in her eyes.

 

“Rapunzel… We have to kill her.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Groggy, the young woman  looked at him in the eyes, astonished.

 

“No… no, papa, we can't… 

 

\-  We don't have any  other  choice, Rapunzel…  The witch of the tower refused to help us, she told me the price to pay was  certainly too high, and that… that only death would free us of her.

 

\-  But, by killing the Beast, we would kill Belle too, right ?

 

\-  Unfortunately… Rapunzel, we have to stop her, before it's too late.

 

\-  Couldn't we lock her up ? Tell Belle the truth ?

 

\-  It would change nothing…  She couldn't control herself, not even if she knew the truth, and her powers are getting stronger and stronger… And to escape from her cellar would be so easy for her, Rapunzel, in a second, the Beast would be outside.  And the other problem, is that, if we locked her up, we would maybe make her wake up.

 

\-  So, we can't do anything for her, except provoke her death ? But… Belle is innocent ! Rapunzel protested. She doesn't deserve death.

 

\-  And this young man who killed himself because she didn't love him, he didn't deserve to die too.”

 

R apunzel get pale.

 

“Papa, what are you talking about ?”

 

The  counselor sighed.

 

Oh, yes, it's true, she didn't know it.

 

“ She kissed a boy, one day. He fell in love with her, immediately, under her charm, her magic did it. Belle's beauty is a spell, and it's a true poison too. When she told her father she didn't love him, he killed himself. If you  kissed her, I think the same thing would happen to you.

 

\-  Except that, papa, I already love her. And I already know there is no good ending for me.

 

\-  What do you about it ?

 

\-  Papa, even if something ever was possible, now, it's not, not anymore. She will die, and I will lose her, or she will become the Beast again, forever, it won't be the Belle  I know, and there, I will lose her.”

 

H er father sent her a sorry look.

 

“ I am sorry Rapunzel.”

 

_§§§§_

 

_ I _ _ t has to be me, Rapunzel told them.  _ _ Because she knows me, and I know her, and she trusts me, and she won't be suspicious. _

 

_ Y ou're sure you will be able to ? The king asked her. Maybe you love her too much to do this. _

 

_It's because I love her that I don't want to let her disappear behind the Beast. And I want to tell her goodbye, too._

 

_§§§§_

 

Rapunzel wished she could rip out her own heart, at this moment.

 

I t would have been much more simple that way… 

 

Belle and her were walking together,  after a ball, and Rapunzel  was understanding more and more that yes, it was easy to understand the reason why many people fell for her.

 

S he would have wanted to kiss her, now, and in fact, she didn't care about it, if her love was reciprocal or not, that Belle was the Beast or not, she didn't care about anything, because today, the princess would die.

 

It didn't matter that the princess' magic was evil, and that it was going to make her madly fall in love with  her , because she already loved her, and she had nothing to lose now.

 

“ I love you Belle, she whispered, kissing her.”

 

And when Belle replied to her kiss,  smiling, telling her she loved her too, she felt an equal joy and sadness invade her.

 

Taking a blade hidden in her dress, she put it directly in her friend's heart, and she smiled painfully to her.

 

“ I am sorry Belle… I love you, but it was the only way.”

 

The Beast was dead, and they won, yes, but to what price ?

 

And during her long and painful life, the young woman never fell in love again with anyone.

 

 


	7. OS 6 : Part 2 : I will destroy the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note : Takes place after the moment where Rumplestiltskin tells Rapunzel that they have to kill Belle to kill the Beast. But this time, Rapunzel doesn't agree with this and change things. Because Belle deserves to be saved.

The young woman gave a furious look to her father.

 

“We are not going to do this dad.

 

\- Rapunzel, please, it's the only way.

 

\- What do you know about it ? It's my friend, the only one I have, the only I still have with me, I love her, dad ! I am not going to let her die !

 

\- So, you would be ready to let people die so she would live ?

 

\- I don't want to sacrifice her ! She doesn't deserve to die, just as the kingdom's inhabitants don't, I know it dad. Why should we destroy _her_ , to save _them_ ?

 

\- Which solution do you propose then ?

 

\- The witch of the tower. Maybe that she will listen to me.

 

\- Rapunzel, it's insane ! The witch will never want…

 

\- I have to try ! And if I fail, well, let it be, we will do what we must do. But not before I go there.”

 

Rumplestiltskin sighed, before nodding his head.

 

“Alright Rapunzel… We will try.”

 

_§§§§_

 

The witch's tower was everything but welcoming, in fact, the young woman, finding no way to enter in it, in a normal way, was forced to climb the tower, with her hands only, using the hollows and the asperities presents on the rocks.

 

It took time for her to do it. Plenty of time, two or three hours, in fact, the young woman almost fell some times, succeeding not to, just by staying focused on her goal : save Belle.

 

There was an opened window in the tower, allowing her to enter in, and Rapunzel made a sigh of relief, as she stopped seeing the void under her.

 

Well, at least, it was something done…

 

In fact, her relief stopped the second she saw the witch.

 

This one was right now sitting on a chair, reading some unknown book of dark magic, almost seeming to be waiting for her.

 

A frozen shiver passed through the young woman's back when she saw the witch's look on her. It was worst now that the old woman was now smiling at her with a knowing look, as if she already knew what the other was going to ask her.

 

As if she already prepared her answer.

 

The young woman swallowed with difficulty, trying to succeed to say something, not doing it at first.

 

And this, for a simple reason.

 

She was terrified.

 

But she couldn't stay blocked on this, on her fear, on this fear the witch was making her feel, because she had to save Belle.

 

“My name is Rapunzel, she announced. I am Rumplestiltskin's daughter, who is the king concealer of this kingdom. And I came here to ask you for your help, to save one of my friends, Belle. She is the Beast and she is in danger. Because _she_ is the danger. Tell me what I must do to save her, please.

 

\- I already know why you're here and who you are. I know too that I already told your father that I wouldn't help you, and that…

 

\- I know there is a price to pay ! And I will pay it, be sure of this !”

 

The witch gave her a smile full of sympathy, seeing in her look more than Rapunzel accepted to show her in her words. She was seeing in there the love the young woman was feeling for the princess, this love she thought was even more impossible, now that she knew what shadows were in her.

 

The young woman facing her was desperate, and ready to do everything, even the worst.

 

She would have given her blood, her life, _her_ _soul_ , to save Belle, and she seemed not to care about consequences.

 

And the witch had no idea of what she could do now. She didn't want the princess to stay alive, and she planned the fact that she was going to get killed, and then, the Beast wouldn't exist anymore, and the kingdom would be in peace.

 

Except that she didn't plan the presence of a young woman in love, who would refuse to give up.

 

And then, she began to smile.

 

She liked this kid, in fact, and maybe that, in the end, she would help her.

 

Maybe that this one would be ready to fight against the monster which was taking possession of Belle.

 

 

_§§§§_

 

“It will be difficult, dangerous, you may die, by doing it.

 

\- It doesn't matter, Rapunzel answered, shrugging, as if her own life wasn't important. What do I have to do ?”

 

The witch of the tower gave her a flask full of a strange potion.

 

“Drink this when you're back at the castle. It will bring you into the world of the dreams, there, you will be able to fight the Beast, and by killing her, you will save your dear princess.”

 

Careful, Rapunzel took the flask in her hands, before looking at the other woman with suspicion.

 

“Why should I trust you ? Why would you want to help me ?

 

\- You came here, you climbed my tower, you already risked your life for the one you love. When Rapunzel looked at her with surprise, the witch smiled. Yes, I know it, you are too easy to read, my dear. So, yes, I think you deserve it.”

 

Rapunzel really wanted to believe it, but she was still afraid it was just a trap.

 

“Tell me, the witch asked, do you really think she worth it ?

 

\- Of course she does !

 

\- Well, then, you will do it, deary.”

 

_§§§§_

 

The witch didn't lie.

 

It may be the most surprising thing of all this story, except of course, the way the world of the dreams looked like.

 

Trying to stay brave, Rapunzel went to fight the Beast, and after a long fight, she finally defeated her.

 

There were blood, tears, anger too, because it was a part of Belle that Rapunzel was going to destroy, but she did it by thinking about the princess, about the fact that she would become herself again, only thanks to this.

 

And then, she finally did it.

 

So, when the Beast finally died, her and Belle lived happily together, ever after.

 

(Well, until the end of their lives, obviously.)

 

 


	8. OS 7 : An endless story.

**Pairings :** **Petra/Toby. Belle/** **OFC** **.** **Based on the poem which is at the end of** _ **Beauty** _ **, and which is about the witch of the tower.**

 

_High in her tower the clever witch smiled,_

_the spindles around her so many beguiled._

 

_How easy it was to riddle with men,_

_and now Beauty was deep in her death-sleep again._

 

_The princess was cursed, both without and within,_

_Yet one thing could save her : a love free from sin._

 

_The Kingdoms would change ; there would be war and fear,_

_And Beauty would sleep for a full hundred years._

 

_What happened then was a mystery, she knew,_

_But she had great faith in kisses that were true…_

 

_Tales From the Kingdoms,_ Beaut y , “ The end… or is it just the beginning ?”

 

Living with just the two of them in an entirely empty castle (if you excepted the dying sleeping princess in her room, and whose blood never stopped from flowing, just as all the inhabitants, who were sleeping too, being under the same spell) could have something really disconcerting at first.

 

I t couldn't be said that Toby and Petra adapted really quickly to the situation.

 

In fact, you could have thought that you were in an ordinary castle, in fact, things continued more or less to be normal, except that no one except them was living there, but despite that, it was as if nothing changed.

 

And slowly, really slowly, Toby  and Petra  learned to live here, together, alone, the rest of the world seeming to be dead, or, at least, sleeping.

 

There was just them in the castle, and it was enough for them.

 

_§§§§_

 

The truth was this, Petra never knew Belle.

 

She never met her personally, never talked to her, not even the day where her, the prince, and the huntsman (well, the huntsman mainly, to say the truth) saved the young royal.

 

Unlike the prince, and just like the huntsman himself, she didn't fall under the charm of the young woman, even if to learn the truth about her nature horrified her too.

 

Sometimes, she went into the bedroom of the young sleeping woman, and, if there was not the blood falling from her finger, pricked by the distaff, to remind her of this, she would probably forget that the queen in front of her was dying.

 

And, any time, she had to resist to the temptation which took her to do what the huntsman did, which was a mistake, that is to say, to heal her, and stop the blood which was flowing, and save her, and stop her skin which was more and more white, to pale even more.

 

Except that she couldn't.

 

She talked to her, in silent, having no answer told by the person facing her.

 

She wished things could have been different.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra was happy.

 

She was far from her dear great-grand-mother, who found her father back, and she was in a castle where no life was present, except her and Toby.

 

The werewolf with who she fell in love.

 

She was going to stay here with him for hundred years, without aging, and it was good for her, because they were going to live together, happy, she knew it.

 

They were already happy.

 

_§§§§_

 

Toby sometimes told her about his life, the one he had before, in the past, before the witch cast him this spell which made him turn into a werewolf, and her, she was talking about her childhood.

 

They discovered each other more, and their link was more and more growing.

 

The fact is that yes, with someone like Toby, these hundred years were going to be quick.

 

Oh, and the castle was very _big_ too, and there were many rooms they could explore, thing the two lovers did, in the first days, and also in the years that followed.

 

(In fact, during all the years which followed, the two young people used this time to make love in almost all the rooms of the castle, except the one where the princess was, or the one where inhabitants of the castle were.)

 

Petra was thinking about Rumplestiltskin, her great-great-grand-father, and also Rapunzel, her great-grand-mother, and she was asking herself how things were now for them.

 

She knew they were happy together, the father and the daughter who finally found each other, hundred years after they were separated.

 

She lost them forever, she wouldn't see them anymore, it's true, and she regretted it a little, but everything was right for them, and furthermore, Rapunzel didn't need her anymore.

 

And at least, she allowed these two to see each other again, and Rumplestiltskin hadn't been forced to stay here, alone or almost, for another hundred years, as he did almost entirely before.

 

_§§§§§_

 

It had been since now thirty years that they were here, and none of them felt time pass.

 

But yet, it was the case, and the most the years passed, the most Petra thought with terror that death was coming more and more closely to the members of her family, the one she still had, in fact.

 

And then, after twenty years, she knew.

 

She felt it, in the deep of herself.

 

They were dead now.

 

And, even if she knew that it was going to happen, even if she was conscious that it was supposed to be, she cried this day, for hours, comforted by Toby, who never stopped telling her it was going to be okay.

 

And, even if she needed time, _plenty_ of time, she healed.

 

_§§§§_

 

Hundred years passed.

 

Hundred years, being together, alone in the world, far from the world, hundred years with nothing happening, nothing changing.

 

Hundred years passed, and even more, in fact, and the two young people began to be worried.

 

Something was wrong.

 

The princess continued to loose blood, she wasn't dead, in fact, the most they were thinking about it, the most they thought she would sleep forever.

 

She wouldn't die, never, and the inhabitants of the castle would never be freed of the curse.

 

Them, they could flee, if they wanted to, and be freed of the curse, but it wouldn't be the case of the inhabitants here, stuck here forever.

 

It let them horrified.

 

Bonus/alternative ending (because I just can't let this story end this way.)

 

**Author's note :** **Based on the poem's end.**

 

_The Kingdoms would change ; there would be war and fear,_

_And Beauty would sleep for a full hundred years._

 

_What happened then was a mystery, she knew,_

_But she had great faith in kisses that were true…_

 

When they understood that the hundred years passed, the two young people didn't know what to do. The cursed blood of the young queen stopped flowing, but she didn't die, she didn't wake up.

 

Then, they waited.

 

And one day, she came.

 

A young woman with read-headed hairs, being herself full of dust and blood (not hers. Apparently, in the world outside of the castle, a war happened, which was now over), exhausted and with dark rings under her eyes, really far from the prince charming on a superb and great white horse, about who tales talked about.

 

(Well, maybe it was for the best, as the last time a prince arrived in this story, it didn't end well.)

 

Her name was Anna.

 

She said nothing, well, not many things, to the two lovers, just walking in the queen's bedroom.

 

She talked about encounters in the dreams, some years ago, about discussion, link, _soul mate_ , of certitude about knowing the other even before meeting her, and Petra and Toby believed her, of course, as they lived the same thing.

 

She leaned on Belle, and she kissed her.

 

Then the queen opened the eyes, and she smiled.

 

“I was waiting for you, she whispered.”

 

 


	9. OS 8 : Never underestimate the enemy.

**Warnings :** Lemon, Mind Control, dubious consent and murder \+ cannibalism. 

 

**Pairings :** **Toby/Petra. Belle/Petra (Dubious con** s ent).

 

P etra was trembling.

 

Not with fear, but because of the tension that this situation was making her feel.

 

They were going to kill the queen.

 

 _She_ was going to kill the queen, Belle, the royal, loved by everyone, the _Beast_ , the one who already killed so many people, the one who drank blood, the one who was a monster and still ignored it.

 

Soo n , she would enter in the room of the sleeping queen (but it wasn't from an eternal sleep, not yet,  it would happen later) to pick her finger, and make her die, from an agony which would last not less than hundred years.

 

Holding the distaff in her hands, and being still out of the room, she addressed a smile which she hoped was reassuring, to Toby, her dear Toby, her werewolf, with who she fell in love, then, taking a deep breath, she entered in the room.

 

S he closed the door,  not wanting someone to enter into the room while she was doing what she had to do (the worst thing would have been that someone's presence stop them to accomplish their task, as close as they were to succeed in this one).

 

T hen, she looked at the entire room, looking for someone else than her and Belle in the bedroom.

 

She had a sight of relief when she realized there was no one else, then, she sat down on a chair, just next to the bed where the queen was lying, sleeping peacefully.

 

P etra just had some minutes to cast the spell, before someone enter and underst and what was happening, and stop everything by entering in the queen's bedroom.

 

But, being quite exhausted by all the events which just happened before, in a too short time for her to let her some time to rest, she gave herself some seconds, before doing what must be done.

 

And then, something unexpected happened.

 

Belle opened her eyes.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra paled the second it happened, when she saw the queen  standing up a little, opening lightly her eyes with a tired air.

 

She needed just some seconds to make this tiredness disappear, and then, the young woman's look changed, just as her color of hairs, revealing the presence of the Beast.

 

_ Oh no _ , Petra thought, horrified,  _ what have I done… _

 

With a desperate air on her face, Petra stand up, pointing the distaff at the queen, taking it in her hands, trying one last time to use it against the witch, before the Beast immobilized her, with one gesture, just one spell.

 

H orror and guilt were now clearly visible on the terrified face of the young woman who couldn't move anymore.  To scream would have been useless, it would just have made some people of the castle come here, but they would think, for sure, that she was the one who was attacking Belle, and then, all their efforts would have be done for nothing.

 

S he thought about the huntsman, Rumplestiltskin, the prince, who were now fleeing, far from the castle, and from the curse, but she also thought about Toby, who was now waiting for her to plunge the queen and the rest of the kingdom (except the two of them) in a sleep of hundred years.

 

A horrible grin appeared on the Beast's lips, who was sure enjoying what she was seeing in front of her. She put her hand down, leaving the blankets in which she was, as Petra was slowly lacking of air, realizing more and more the future impacts of her mistake.

 

S he still couldn't move, the distaff now useless was still in her arms, arms that she couldn't move either, and her breath then became faster, as she saw the Beast who was now out of her bed, a smile on her lips.

 

“ Hello my dear Petra, the queen whistled, with an intonation which made the young cursed woman shiver. Well, you seem to be very busy, right ? Busy, to, what… kill me ? Make me asleep ?”

 

S he came closer to Petra, victorious, conquering, full of certitudes, and Petra began to cry. 

 

With a softness almost obscene, because of the present situation in which the two women were, she put her hand on the prisoner's cheek, wiping her tears, and she put her lips on Petra's other cheek, drinking her tears.

 

Then she lightly walked away from the young woman, and looked at the enchanted distaff that was still in her hands.

 

“And I think that now, I can stop this from annoying me”, she said, destroying the distaff, reducing it to simple ashes, with one simple but efficient fireball.

 

The young woman's sobs became just stronger.

 

They _lost_ , now, and it was just her fault.

 

_§§§§_

 

The Beast was having fun, right now.

 

To see this young woman (who was also really pretty, by the way) in front of her, in tears, desperate, _broken_ , had something really enjoyable.

 

And now, she was going to change some things.

 

Petra started when she felt the Beast's mouth on her, being almost soft.

 

I n other circumstances, without the magic which stop her from fleeing, she would have rejected her, obviously, Beast or no, because she was in love with Toby, that she wanted to be with him, and because she didn't like women.

 

E xcept that she was stuck here, she thought for a second to bite the queen's lip to make her leave, but it would change nothing, and it would just make her even more angry.

 

Petra felt the spell being less powerful, which allowed her to move her head.

 

And, especially, to open her mouth.

 

Indeed, after some second, still having the Beast's mouth against hers, she opened it, and there…

 

T hen everything changed, and she replied to the kiss, not really realizing what she was doing.

 

Then, as the spell the Beast put on her stopped, she walked away as fast as possible from the young woman, her eyes opened wide, as she panting.

 

_Oh bloody hell_ , was the only coherent thought that she succeeded to formulate in her mind,  and, in fact, it was as if all the kisses she shared with Toby never happened, as if nothing happened between them, as if they never slept together, because this kiss was going far beyond everything she ever lived before.

 

And the Beast began to smile.

 

“Well… Now we can start having fun.”

 

Petra didn't know what the Beast meant by “having fun”, but it scared her.

 

A nd she totally didn't like it.

 

_§§§§_

 

The wrong thing (or the good one, depending of the point of view)  of the Beast's magic, was that this one was very powerful, and also really dark, which allowed the young witch to exercise some mind control on her victims.

 

A  propriety which would be really useful for her this night, and that she was going to use on the young Petra, who already couldn't run away, and who, soon, wouldn't want it anymore.

 

And Petra began to more and more feel the effects of this in her, especially when the Beast began to seem to be more and more attractive to her, a thing she didn't understand.

 

And then, she paled, understanding the atrocious truth.

 

“You kissed me ! She exploded. You made me what you did to the prince ! You cursed me. You… you did… How could you do this to me !”

 

T he Beast had another smile.

 

“Don't forget it Petra, I am the Beast ! She said, with a theatrical way. This is how I work, how my magic works. This is what I do best. So now, please, stop whining, and come with me there, she said, looking at the bed.”

 

A nd, strangely,  without wanting it, Petra felt an unhealthy excitation invade her at this simple thought, and she immediately obeyed.

 

Her body was not anymore under her control, and the terror on her face and her look showed how much horrible this situation was.

 

B ut still, a part of her liked it.

 

And she hated herself for this, she hated the Beast for making her feel all these contradictory things, this desire she didn't understand, and especially, that she didn't  _ control _ .

 

B ut yet, when the Beast kissed her again, she made an animal roar, and replied to it with passion.

 

Petra let her hands wander where they wanted to go, more precisely all over the young queen's body, who approved it, by purring of pleasure, and Petra began to forget that she was facing a blood-thirsty queen.

 

Or maybe that that she still knew it, and just didn't care.

 

She didn't protest when the queen pressed her against the bed, just appreciating the gesture.

 

Appreciating her hands on her body which was now more and more naked, her caress, and the sights she was taking from her.

 

The Beast's smile became carnivorous, facing a Petra who was just waiting for one thing : being devoured.

 

_§§§§_

 

Petra was now thinking that she had been wrong : the queen's enjoyments pleased  _ a lot _ to her, in the end.

 

The young woman had no doubts now,  and she made another moan of pleasure by feeling the superb and naked body of the queen being against her.

 

It was perfect.

 

The Beast kissed her again, reinforcing the control of the spell on the young woman, who was now clearly loosing her head.

 

And if the other woman didn't stop right now, it was going to happen.

 

The queen plunged her lustful look in her own, her head more and more going down, from her breasts to her belly, until she put her head between the young woman's tights…

 

_§§§§_

 

Rumplestiltskin  understood everything was lost the second he saw Petra walking in his and the other' direction, being with Toby, kept on a lead, and with Belle, who was alive, and awake, and who became the Beast, again.

 

“ Guards, stop them !” The young queen ordered, the soldiers obeying immediately, stopping Rumplestiltskin, the huntsman and the prince.

 

The queen  approached this last one, smiling.

 

“Well, my dear, you don't like me anymore, right ? It doesn't matter, she whispered, offering a look full of lust to Petra, who responded to it, I found someone else to replace you.”

 

Rumplestiltskin's look became full of horror, understanding the disaster which was going to happen. Petra was under the poisonous charm of the queen, and they could do nothing to it.

 

They _lost_.

 

Belle (well, what she became) walked in the old man's direction, and she smiled to him.

 

“It looks like my father trusted the wrong person, she whispered to the one she used to call her uncle. It's too bad for him, and for you… but not for me ! Put them into a cellar, except this one, she added, looking at Toby. This one, I keep him for me and my new friend.”

 

And according to her evil look, it was not something good for the poor werewolf.

 

_§§§§_

 

What happened then proved it right.

 

The poor young man powerless was attached to the wall, seeing with horror the woman he loved sharing kisses with the one who was going to destroy everything.

 

“Petra, please, stop ! He screamed, desperate. This is not you !

 

\- Oh, of course it is, Petra said with a smile which wasn't hers anymore. Or, at least, it's the new me. Don't you appreciate it ? She asked to her former lover, with an air falsely innocent.”

 

He didn't recognize her anymore.

 

“Please, Petra, my love, wake up ! He implored her, tears in his eyes, hoping, maybe, to make her come back on the good side.”

 

(Maybe he could have, with a True love's kiss, if he could kiss her, and make Petra remember.

 

Unfortunately, it was impossible.)

 

“Your love ? Asked Petra, scandalized. But, well, _she_ is my love ! She said with a look full of adoration in the queen's direction? I love her, her, and no one else ! And especially not you !”

 

Feeling the queen's hand being immediately between her tights after she told this, Petra couldn't stop herself from sighing.

 

“My queen… she whispered, passionate.”

 

And the poor Toby could just assist to it.

 

Once the queen stopped caressing Petra, she told her :

 

“Now… kill him.”

 

And the young woman did it, despite Toby's screams, and the queen bathed in the blood of the first victim of Petra, who did the same, with her face covered of blood.

 

_§§§§_

 

To go in the witch's tower didn't take them a lot of time, just as killing her, and after it was done, the two women ate her heart, as it would allow them to stay young and beautiful forever.

 

Again covered with blood, the Beast made her prey lay on the ground, prey which was more than okay with this, as the queen was kissing her again, in a kiss which had the taste of blood.

 

And suddenly, Petra began to smile.

 

 


	10. OS 9 : A mistake you must not do.

“I'm coming with you, Rapunzel announced to her great-grand-daughter, to the huntsman, and to the prince, taking them by surprise.

 

\- What ? No, grand-ma, you won't.

 

\- You won't stop me Petra, this place, it's… it's a dangerous place. I know it enough to know it, more than anyone, in fact, she whispered.

 

\- So, you already came there ? The prince asked, surprised.”

 

Rapunzel nodded.

 

“The forest, well, beyond this one, there is a castle… I lived in there for a great part of my life, a long time ago.”

 

The huntsman frowned.

 

“But, well, it's impossible… People say that the castle is abandoned since centuries.”

 

The old woman had a painful smile.

 

“Not since centuries, she corrected. Since almost hundred years… And since princess Belle was cursed, a long time ago.

 

\- Princess Belle ? The prince asked, interested. But who is she ?”

 

He became rapidly pale as he listened to the old woman, talking a long time, telling them everything Belle was, that is to say, the Beast.

 

“But, your father, he never came back for you ? For what reason ? The huntsman asked her, intrigued by her story.

 

\- I don't know… For a long time, I thought he abandoned me, but, as I learned more about magic, I realized that, in reality, it was more complex than I thought… the distaff's magic, the curse he cast… it's supposed to last for hundred years… After these years, Belle will die.

 

\- Oh, but it's terrible ! The prince exclaimed. Poor princess, he said, and just the sound, and the tone of his voice made the huntsman want to punch him in the face, this, and his discourse, which didn't even take into account Rapunzel's suffering, who was a victim just as the princess was.

 

\- Well, then, the huntsman understood with horror, you didn't see your father since almost hundred years.”

 

Rapunzel's hand began to lightly tremble to this reminder, and obviously, she would have wanted to forget this detail, and she nodded her head.

 

“Yes, indeed. And I still miss him, as much as I did when he left, and that's the reason why I want to come with you. I want to see him again, if he is still alive. Maybe that it happened thanks to the curse's magic.”

 

The huntsman asked himself if it was the same with his mental health, or if the poor man finally lost his reason after he lived alone, but, by sensitivity, he didn't talk about it.

 

He just gave to the counselor’s daughter what she wanted.

 

_§§§§_

 

Rapunzel's look was full of nostalgia, as they came more and more close to the castle, and when she saw it, her look seemed to break.

 

“I missed this place so much, she told them. It used to be my home, before, for me and my father, and we were happy here, before… before the dark days began, and Belle became… what she became. After that, we left, because my father didn't want me to be exposed to her darkness.

 

\- She was your friend, right ? Petra asked her, softly, asking herself again why her grand-ma didn't tell her about this earlier.

 

\- Yes… and even more than that.”

 

The three young people stopped immediately, Petra being more or less choked to hear her great-grand-mother talk to them, this way, about what seemed to be her first love, while the huntsman and the prince were looking at her with surprise.

 

“You loved her, right ? The prince said, being this time less brutal than he used to be.

 

\- Yes. So did she, I think… But she never told me directly, she told them with regret.”

 

A deep silence reigned then between the four of them, while they all walked in the direction of the castle.

 

_§§§§_

 

“Don't do this ! Rapunzel screamed to the prince and the huntsman, being next to Belle, seeming to be ready to wake up her.”

 

The two men gave her a confused look, seeming to slowly remember that no, they weren't here for this.

 

“Oh, hum, sorry, the huntsman told her with a contrite air. I don't know what happened to me, I…

 

\- This is not your fault, Rapunzel told him with benevolence. I think that, even if she is asleep, Belle's magic still has effects on other. But now, you should stay away from her, if you can.

 

\- Indeed, it seems to be the best solution, said a sharp voice, resonating just behind them.”

 

They all turned back, seeing a man with a crossbow, pointed on them, who was wearing a red coat, and who was with a man younger than him.

 

“Who are you, and what are you going here ? Who sent you ? Asked Rumplestiltskin (as it was him) with a suspicious air on his face.”

 

He seemed ready to shot them, and the huntsman almost attacked him, until he saw Rapunzel's look, who seemed to be amazed by what she was seeing.

 

And he understood that, obviously, they were in front of her father.

 

Some first encounters were better…

 

_§§§§_

 

Rapunzel was smiling.

 

Her father was here, in front of her, _alive_.

 

But he didn't recognize her.

 

Her smile faded, when she realized that, of course, she changed a lot in almost hundred years.

 

She was not anymore the nineteen years old kid who left with her father, to find a way to cure Belle.

 

“Dad ? She asked him with hope, and fear, and tenderness, also, with an almost childlike voice, as if she was afraid that her dream was going to disappear, right now, under her eyes.”

 

The man frowned.

 

“Rapunzel, he hiccuped with surprise. This is you, this is really you ? But, how…”

 

She then just ran into his arms, happy.

 

“It's a long story papa, she told him, crying into his arms, just happy that she finally found him.”

 

A story she was going to tell him, soon.

 

But not right now, now she was just going to be a little girl again, just as it used to be.

 

And she smiled.

 

This day was going to be a good day, she thought.

 

 


	11. OS 10 : My friend, my sister. Part 1 : I just want one last dance.

**Warnings :** Murder .

 

** Belle/ Rapunzel friendship .  **

 

The witch of the tower frowned, being deeply annoyed.

 

Well, for sure, she didn't expect it at all, and she had to recognize it, she didn't like it either.

 

Looking again into her mirror, she could just face the cold and cruel reality.

 

Belle, well, indeed, the Beast, as she was now called, lying on her bed, with a man just above her, who just woke her up, as he took from her the point that was still in her finger.

 

And which was, in fact, supposed to keep her still asleep for one century, until her death.

 

Except that fate just took a detour from its initial road, that wasn't supposed to happen.

 

The witch cursed, grimacing to what she was seeing, and which happened just two hours before.

 

It shouldn't have ever happened.

 

All her plans were just right now destroyed.

 

And yet, everything began well, she made this deal with Rumplestiltskin, in exchange of his daughter, Rapunzel, who was now living in the tower, with her, and who was beginning to learn magic, even though she didn't like it.

 

The old man left, cursed Belle, and the rest of the kingdom, and nothing should have changed until hundred years, at least.

 

Except that a certain prince interfered with a story with was not his business.

 

The witch grimaced again, realizing more and more that she was forced to act in this story, in a more direct way, and not let things happen.

 

Which meant that she had to send Rapunzel kill the Beast, and then free the young woman, who would accept to do it just in exchange of her freedom.

 

The old woman who lived during already many centuries sighed.

 

Too bad, she was a good apprentice.

 

_§§§§_

 

The young woman first refused.

 

And then, the witch told her about what was going to happen, if Belle again did bad stuff, behaving as the Beast.

 

And Rapunzel then understood that she didn't have other choices.

 

It had been since three years that Belle was asleep, three years that Rapunzel was not there anymore, that she didn't come back to the court, and obviously, well, people were going to talk about her return.

 

But she didn't care.

 

It didn't matter, the rumors which were probably going to be on her, her heart was already breaking because of the simple idea of what she was going to be forced to do, all the gossips and all commentaries about her didn't matter for her.

 

Belle was her friend, her best friend, but she was the Beast too, a monster, bloodthirsty too.

 

It was what she had to do, what would be the best for the other, for the kingdom.

 

It didn't make all this story less painful.

 

Rapunzel was now twenty-one, one year older than Belle, and to return there was kind of… disturbing.

 

Because she was seen as the daughter of the monster, of the one who cursed the poor little princess (no, the queen, _the queen_ , so, the king was dead, right, did Belle kill him ? Yes, of course she did) and people were looking at her with suspicious.

 

Even if Belle welcomed her with open arms.

 

But Rapunzel, well, she knew.

 

She knew what her father had to sacrifice to be able to save the kingdom, shit, she was even the _living proof_ of what he had to give up for them.

 

But them, they had no idea of it.

 

_§§§§_

 

A ball was going to be organized.

 

A ball to which Rapunzel would participate, just as Belle, obviously.

 

A ball during which she would have to kill her friend, her sister.

 

(She already hated herself.)

 

But it was the only way to protect the kingdom, to protect Belle against herself too.

 

(Rapunzel really wished there was another way.)

 

The evening was long, and magnificent too, and, despite the threat being more or less on her (the one of the Beast, of course) Rapunzel succeeded to have some fun.

 

After all, it had been since three years that, except the witch, she saw no human face – none which was really friendly, in fact.

 

So, even if she was completely focused on her future task, the one she had to do, well, she tried not to get annoyed, with success.

 

But, the most time passed, the most the more or less forced, more or less real smile, that Rapunzel had on her face, became less big, as she felt that soon, she would have to act.

 

Soon, her and Belle would be alone.

 

And there, she would have no other choice.

 

She looked discretely at the dagger she had on her, which was hidden, and she almost screamed.

 

This story was not going to get a happy ending…

 

_§§§§_

 

They were two, now, in the room of the ball, and it was as if they were alone in the world, Rapunzel just feeling relaxed that the Beast wasn't there.

 

Rapunzel was afraid, it was true, but, when Belle approached her, she did everything so she wouldn't show her she was.

 

“A dance ? She proposed to her friend, the one she had since forever, just as it used to be, when they were children, before Belle's magic woke up, before she became a woman, and that her beauty acted as a charm on everyone, men and women.

 

And Belle began to smile.

 

\- Of course, she told her.”

 

The dance lasted since already some minutes, when Rapunzel began to cry.

 

Her friend was going to ask her what was wrong, when suddenly, her breath stopped, and she gave a choked look to Rapunzel, who just stabbed her into her belly, at this moment.

 

Blood began to flow abundantly, and Belle looked at her friend with pain :

 

“Why… Rapunzel, why ?

 

\- I did what I had to do, she whispered with a half-certitude, as the queen was falling on the ground. I did what I had to do, she repeated, falling as her.”

 

_§§§§_

 

They were going to kill her.

 

Rapunzel, after she committed her crime, ran away, using the window, and she heard then the other' screams.

 

“Find her ! Find Rumplestiltskin's daughter ! She murdered the queen.

 

\- I'm sorry Belle, she whispered for herself, sobbing. But it had to be your life, instead of the one of the other inhabitants of the kingdom. Forgive me, please.”

 

And her and her father, that she finally found, with a wolf, ran away from the kingdom, as fast as possible.

 

 


	12. Part 2 : The way they see me.

_Fifty years later._

 

Elisa stretched out slowly, and she smiled.

 

I t was going to be a good day.

 

The young servant  stand up, and, after being dressed up, she get out of her bedroom, preparing herself for another day of work.

 

Distractedly, she walked next to the statue representing queen Belle, who died years before, assassinated by the infamous Rapunzel, Rumplestiltskin's daughter, and who had never been found after that.

 

As she did, as every days, she saw a strange old woman, being next to the statue, and who was with another woman, younger than her, her daughter, maybe.

 

Daughter who seemed to consider her with curiosity, and who was holding a young girl by her hand, who seemed to be her own daughter.

 

“Mom, do you intend to stay here in front of this statue for all the day ?

 

\-  If you and your daughter want to go home, do it, you know well how to come back to the village, you can go there.”

 

H er daughter nodded her head, and she left.

 

Elisa walked in her direction, being intrigued.

 

“Excuse me… can I help you ?

 

\-  Oh no, don't worry, the old woman told her with a smile which was almost not forced. I was just looking.

 

\- Do you want information about queen Belle ?

 

\- Oh no, don't worry, she repeated, I know enough things about this subject, she told with a cynicism Elisa didn't understand.

 

\-  Excuse me ?

 

- I will ask you the same question.  What do you  know  about queen Belle ?”

 

And, under the inquisitor look of this woman, Elisa began trembling a little.

 

“Well… she was the daughter of a human king and a creature of the sea. Her mother died by giving birth to her. Her father died when she was twenty, and she became the queen, a queen loved by everyone. But…

 

\-  But what ? Asked falsely Rapunzel with a  hoarse voice, already knowing the answer.

 

\- She was first cursed and asleep, cursed by Rumplestiltskin, her father's counselor. Then, three years later, she was waken up by a prince, but Rapunzel, Rumplestiltskin's daughter cowardly murdered her, and no one never knew the reason why.”

 

A nd suddenly, without Eliza understanding the reason why, Rapunzel burst out with laughter.

 

A n atrociously false, hoarse and cynical. 

 

“So, this is how they narrated the story… What about the Beast ? And the dark days ? And the _horror_ ? Did they talk about it ?

 

\-  No…  Well, I don't think so madam, I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

And Rapunzel had a smile which was terribly scaring.

 

“I am going to tell you the true story, she whispered to her.”

 

 


	13. Part 3 : This monster that I am not.

“A long time ago, in this kingdom, lived a little girl who was happy, who was living with her father and her friend, the princess. Everything was good for her, the future seemed to be radiant, and she was persuaded that nothing would ever change. Rapunzel had a smile which was atrociously cynical. Poor naive little girl, who still believed that the world was beautiful, and that it had something good to offer to her.”

 

Elisa looked at the old woman, horrified by her discourse, being now frozen, unable to move.

 

“And yet, soon, she was going to discover that the world wasn't that perfect, less than it seemed to be. Yes, she added almost with a dreamy air, this world she knew since forever had in reality something really awful in it. A darkness, that you couldn't see at first, and which was in this child she saw as what was the most pure thing in the world : in her friend, the princess.

 

The child grew up, and one day, her father told her that Belle wasn't the person she seemed to be, and that she had to be stopped. That she was cursed, by her blood, and that she was the Beast. And later, more later, the child who became an adult was forced to put a dagger in her friend 's body, in her heart, in the heart of the one who trusted her and that she had to kill. And her heart broke this day. _My_ heart was destroyed forever, she confessed.

 

\- Wait… So, you're Rapunzel, right ? The murderer ? Elisa exclaimed, choked.”

 

Rapunzel had a soft smile, which seemed to be the first one which was sincere.

 

“I changed a lot in fifty years, she told her.”

 

And she told her about the Beast.

 

Explaining that it wasn't her, the monster of the story.

 

 


	14. OS 11 : The Beast behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Belle/Rapunzel. Belle/Rumplestiltskin. Rapunzel/Rumplestiltskin. Rapunzel/Rumplestiltskin/Belle.
> 
> Warnings : Lemon. Mind Control. Dub!con. Age difference. Incest (father/daughter). Blood drinking. Threesome. Dirty Talk. Murder (evoked). 
> 
> Author's note : AU which happens after the death of Belle's father, but Rumplestiltskin never came to see the witch of the tower to ask her for her help. So Belle was never cursed.

The ballroom was sparkling, shining brightly, and its resplendence certainly proved consistent during the fest, and there was nothing which could equal it.

 

Yes, the room was magnificent, and you could see, face to the rests of the party, that this last one must have been sublim e . 

 

But yet, Rumplestiltskin was not tranquil.

 

Since the king's death, not many things changed, in fact. Queen Belle was ruling the kingdom with wisdom, helped by the prime minister and by Rumplestiltskin, that she kept as a counselor.

 

Oh, of course, the queen could have some blanks, sometimes, but nothing was really wrong apart this, right ?

 

This was what you could have thought, in any circumstance, except… well, this one.

 

That is to say, the fact that the party, from which we talked earlier, if you believed what Rumplestiltskin could see right now, was far from being over, at least, for the queen.

 

He grimaced with disgust, understanding what the word “party” could signify for the bloodthirsty queen, the Beast, as some people called her.

 

And Rumplestiltskin was beginning to be afraid.

 

_§§§§_

 

It had been since a long time that fear was the queen of the kingdom.

 

Everyone knew for the Beast, well, at least, in part, and had they see what Rumple was seeing right now, they would have been so afraid.

 

Just as Rumple himself.

 

First thing you could notice, blood.

 

There was blood everywhere, on the ground, on the walls, and the old man then became pale.

 

There was a woman lying on the ground, dead, covered with blood, with an ecstatic air on her face, a sign of what the Beast did to her before she killed her.

 

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with horror. She was naked, her clothes were in pieces, and there was a great scar at the place where her heart was.

 

The counselor repressed a disgusted retching.

 

Her eyes were still opened, frozen on a last expression of surprise. With softness, and almost tenderness, he closed her eyes, before standing up.

 

In front of him, there was a mirror, in which he saw a man with whitened hair, which became this way too soon, a man about fifty years old, full of anxieties and pain.

 

A man who lost everything : his wife, his friend, and the woman he saw as his niece, too, and his youth, just as some of his certitudes.

 

He didn't even need to turn back to understand that Belle was behind his back, the shiver he felt at this moment was enough to make him know it.

 

And fear came back in him, stronger than ever.

 

The man refused at first to turn back, a little because, naive as he was, he thought that if he didn't look at the monster in its eyes, then, this one wouldn't be real anymore, and would let him alone.

 

He didn't want either to see what his niece became.

 

Except that he couldn't flee.

 

In a firm and assured gesture, Belle closed the door of the ballroom, using her magic to do this.

 

Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists, cursing his morbid curiosity which made him want to see, see, without being aware of the probable consequences.

 

Maybe that it was the queen's magic which made him want to enter here, he tried to convince himself, even if he knew that it had nothing to do with it.

 

Well, if he had to fall into the Darkness, and to disappear in it, then, he told himself, he just had to look at the horror in the eyes.

 

He turned back.

 

_§§§§_

 

The red was the first thing the councilor was able to identify.

 

The red on Belle's face, in her hairs, on what stayed of her dress.

 

The red….

 

The _blood_.

 

Rumplestiltskin again felt like he was going to be sick, and he wanted to scream now.

 

He was seeing again the face of this poor dead woman, he could just see her now, and he began to tremble.

 

So, this was what Belle had become…

 

Belle's hands were dripping with blood, as they were covered of it, fresh blood, of course, certainly the one of this poor girl, who was lying on the ground, just here, dead.

 

When Belle smiled, Rumplestiltskin realized that her teethes were glowing, red with blood.

 

“Rumple, my dear Rumple, she said with a languorous voice to her councilor. What are you doing here ?”

 

Coming back from his stupor and his horror, Rumplestiltskin took some more time to examine the young woman in a more precise way.

 

Belle's dress, which used to have the color of a beautiful pale blue, was now full of blood, and also tore in some parts of it.

 

But it had to be said too that Belle was making no effort to fix her outfits, which were well… relaxed, at least.

 

(Not to say, indecent.)

 

Her bodice, ripped, was completely opened, and the young queen had (deliberately, certainly, knowing her) let largely and flippantly fall the left sleeve of her dress, revealing her left breast.

 

Without being able to stop this, paralyzed as he was, not being able to move, Rumplestiltskin began to examine more carefully with his look the body of the young woman. Her voluptuous forms could be seen even more easily, her dress stained with blood being more stuck to her skin, without forgetting the fact that she was half-naked.

 

Oh, how beautiful she was… and desirable too.

 

But especially untouchable.

 

“You still didn't answer me, the queen told him with mischief, and, for some seconds, according to her simple look, and if you didn't take into account all the rest, Rumplestiltskin had the impression that he was still in front of the true Belle. But the illusion immediately faded.

 

“You majesty, I…” he muttered, troubled by the outfit (or, the lack of outfit, to be more precise) that she wearing. And the old man was beginning to feel an excitation he didn't feel since years.

 

Not since his wife died, in fact.

 

The queen then burst into laughter, her laugh so crystalline and so pure, and the councilor stayed here, as being under her spell, (which was certainly the case).

 

She smiled.

 

“Well, Rumple, call me Belle… Don't be that litigious with me, she whispered with a softness which reminded Belle's, but its harmful aspect was more close to the Beast's. After all, she added by putting her hand on his chest, you saw me grow up, remember.”

 

_Yes, that's the problem, indeed_ , the councilor almost screamed.

 

Putting her hand on the arm of her father's friend, she  scratched  it, a thing Rumplestiltskin's body didn't register as a pain, but rather as a…stimulation. 

 

W hile he was looking with amazement the magic almost electric which was coming from her, seeming to be like a  myriad of stars which was around him.

 

Wit h horror, Rumplestiltskin realized that, in his fascination, he already forgot the young dead woman who was lying at their foots.

 

Unlike Belle, apparently, who gave him a false sad look.

 

“Poor girl, she said, faking to cry, she didn't stay here for a long… Too bad, she was good at using her fingers and her tongue. She muffled her laugh. You should have seen her face when I put this dagger in her heart ! She exulted. I think that her and me, we came at the same moment, before she… well… before she passed away.”

 

And  she said all of this under Rumplestiltskin's horrified look.

 

“Did I shock you ? She asked him, coming closer to him, and he walked away from her, knowing what kind of effects this proximity could have on him, this, under the sadistic look of the Beast. 

 

\-  You're a monster ! He claimed, freed for a time of the spell of seduction he already felt on him since some minutes.

 

\-  No, my dear, she contradicted him, I just have some dark desires, just as everyone, which want to be exploded. And it's the case for you too,  I presume,  she whispered at his ear, taking between her fingers his member with a hand both firm and assured.”

 

He  didn't know if it was because of her words, or because of the caress of her fingers, but Rumplestiltskin felt himself becoming hard in only some seconds.

 

When the councilor tried to move again, Belle's voice took a tone more threatening, and her face was taken by a contained anger.

 

“Don't move !” She ordered to her prisoner, who immediately obeyed.

 

Then, after some minutes of this  treatment, the councilor realized that the situation was not that bad, and he decided by himself that he would stay, while  B elle was still massaging his  crotch. 

 

The  queen then found again her caressing tone.

 

“Tell me, she told him, by guiding the councilor's hand on her uncovered breast, what would you think about joining us ? She asked him with a suggestive tone.”

 

R umplestiltskin frowned, not understanding what she meant.

 

Before he saw something he didn't remark before.

 

Well, someone.

 

And he had a hiccup of horror.

 

“Rapunzel ? He exclaimed, full of terror.”

 

His  excitation disappeared immediately, as he was facing a show he wished he never had to see.

 

His daughter, Rapunzel, lying on the ground, half- naked, her face covered with blood, a glass of wine (no, blood, it was blood.  _Oh no, not Rapunzel, not my little daughter_ !) in her hands.

 

H is daughter who had now a beatific smile on her face,  Rapunzel, who was so beautiful, and desirable too, and… (oh, by the Gods, he should have never thought about his daughter this way, she was his daughter, dammit ! )

 

Rapunzel, who didn't even seem to see the poor dead girl n o t far from her, who didn't seem to care,  who didn't understand, and… 

 

( But it was not her fault, she didn't know, she didn't know anything, it was the fault of Belle's magic.)

 

Transported by his anger and taken by a force he didn't even think he had in himself, he succeeded to walk away from Belle's hold, who was threw away.

 

“You dared ! He eructed, furious. How could you dare ? You touched her, you touched my daughter, you perverted her !

 

\- Oh, you see, Belle affirmed, she didn't seem to really complain about this, in fact, I would even say that she loved _everything_ I did to her.”

 

_Especially the worst_ , was what she implied.

 

“I don't even want to know ! Rumple pretended to the queen, trying to ignore the unwanted excitation which was now taking him, showed by his sex which was becoming hard again.”

 

It' s Belle's magic, he tried to persuade himself, it's her magic which provokes this in me, and this as he continued to look at Rapunzel, and that  was  what this vision was provoking in him, it was a desire to kiss her, to touch her, to ruin her, to, to… 

 

He froze,  speechless, as all his forbidden desire were waking up right now, under Belle's amused look, happy of the power of her magic. 

 

R umplestiltskin swallowed with difficulty, understanding, as he realized what was happening to him.

 

He wanted to fuck his own daughter.

 

Oh, shit…

 

_§§§§_

 

The slap happened without anyone expecting it.

 

Belle stayed frozen for some seconds, before turning back in his direction, an air of challenge on her face, which was now bleeding.

 

She licked her lips, savoring the taste of blood on her tongue.

 

“What you did of my daughter, it's… it's obnoxious ! He screamed, mad at her.”

 

His anger was against Belle as much as it was against himself.

 

But yet, when Belle kissed him, he didn't hedge, he just kissed her full on the lips, his body pressing against her fresh, firm, and young body.

 

Palpating and kneading this body which was offered to him, and feeling the soft and firm breasts of Belle under his fingers, he couldn't help but moan, almost forgetting where and who he was.

 

Belle then passed her tongue on his neck, biting it, marking it, more sticking against him, pressing her sex against his, smiling of feeling him being so… impatient.

 

“It looks like I was not that wrong, in the end, she said between two kisses.”

 

The councilor froze, as if he just woke up.

 

He had another amazed look on the queen's body, who was now entirely naked, not daring to touch it.

 

He seemed to be in front of a goddess he couldn't touch.

 

And another devilish plan appeared in the spirit of the twisted queen.

 

“Rapunzel ! Come here !”

 

The young woman, who seemed still lost in the ocean of pleasure in which the queen threw her, immediately stand up, like an automaton, and she walked in the queen's direction, giving her a loving look.

 

Her long blond hairs were covered of blood, and were around her, almost covering her naked body.

 

“Undress him ! She ordered to the one who used to be her friend, and who was nothing for her now.”

 

Rapunzel did it, deliberately brushing the old man any time she could, seeming like she wanted to make him become crazy.

 

A painful and cynical smile took place on Rumplestiltskin's face.

 

“You made all of this happen, right ?”

 

Royal, the queen sat down on one of the chairs of the ballroom, opening her legs as much as she could.

 

“Dare to tell me that you never though of it, she said to a paralyzed Rumplestiltskin.

 

\- I have no idea of what you're talking about.”

 

He couldn't move anymore, Belle's magic stopping him from doing it.

 

Then, standing up, she came just next to him, above Rapunzel, to who she smiled.

 

“Dare to tell me that you never dreamed of it, she whispered to the councilor. Dare pretending you never wanted her, at your feet, _at your mercy_ , at your goodwill. Ready to gobble you, _to_ _devour_ you, at the moment where you would ask for it.”

 

And according to the position of the young woman, she was clearly ready to do it, and just to wait for it, too.

 

“Subtle metaphor, said Rumplestiltskin with irony, to hid the trouble which was taking possession of him now, after Belle's words (and Rapunzel's gestures.)

 

The queen smiled.

 

“I always hated to use crude words.”

 

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but raising a circumspect eyebrow.

 

Because yes, she was making fun of him, clearly.

 

He didn't have the time to think or tell more about it, because, at this precise moment, he felt that his daughter w as, in fact, devouring him.

 

Belle had another mocking grin.

 

“Dare to tell me you never dreamed being sucked by your own daughter.”

 

Rumplestiltskin wanted to scream that no, it was not the truth, but he wasn't really able to do so, he couldn't think, in this instant, in fact, he didn't know anymore if the excitation he was feeling right now was good, or at the contrary, terribly bad.

 

“Just let yourself give in, Belle told him, being the one who gave bad advices.”

 

And, in a last moan, he did it.

 

_§§§§_

 

When some minutes after that, Rapunzel put her head out of the place where it was, her father made a moan of irritation.

 

And Belle was exulting.

 

“What did you think I would do exactly, my dear ? That I would let you come, just like that ? It has to be long, so I will like it, and you will suffer.”

 

An air of furor took place on Rumplestiltskin's face.

 

“You're a demon ! He eructed, furious, looking at what Belle made of his daughter. You turned my daughter into a slut !

 

\- A slut ? No ! I just woke up some desires buried in her, just as in you.

 

\- No, it's false ! The councilor protested. This is _you_ , this is _your_ magic, this is _your_ horror. It has nothing to do with me.

 

\- I'm sorry for you, I can't believe you, because your body is betraying you, Belle indicated to him with mischief.”

 

Blushing, embarrassed, the old man tried to flee again, before he understood it was impossible.

 

“I know everything about you, Rumple… She looks like her, right ? Your daughter, she looks like a sister your wife could have had, your wife who died too soon, poor woman… So, your desire for her is perfectly normal.

 

\- Shut up ! He ordered her, not knowing if he had to be horrified by her words, or by the fact that, maybe, she was right.

 

\- By the way, I know that you didn't know the body of a woman since your wife died.”

 

Rumplestiltskin was torn apart between pain and excitation, and he was afraid that the last one was going to win in him.

 

Belle took his face in her hands, and she wiped the tears which were rolling on his cheeks. Then, she came closer to him, sticking even more her body against his, waking up his excitation.

 

“What do you want ?

 

\- Just make a deal ! Kiss me, and, if you still want to go after, you will ! And I will even let Rapunzel come with you if she wants.”

 

Rumplestiltskin paled.

 

It was a trap, it couldn't be something else.

 

“Cheater ! You already know what kind of effects your kisses have on the other ! You want to trap me forever, just as you trapped Rapunzel !”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Right… But you can still try to resist ! You can still try to pretend that this is not what you want, that you don't dream to take me here and now. You can still try to lie to yourself, Rumple, but you can't lie to me.

 

\- Belle… he whispered, not daring to protest anymore.”

 

When she kissed him, everything fell apart.

 

_§§§§_

 

All the thought of the councilor was now upside down.

 

Some seconds before, he would have hated himself, he would have felt disgusted for what he was doing now.

 

But right now, he didn't care anymore.

 

He was falling, but he didn't care.

 

He was doing what he always wanted to do, and the screams and the moans that he was taking from Belle showed that she appreciated it.

 

Rumplestiltskin had now forgot that he came here at first just to see the horrors of the “party”, not to participate.

 

“So, Rumple… wasn't I right ?”

 

Deeply buried in her, his head stuck between her breasts, he couldn't even answer.

 

Then, Belle kissed him again, and then, she burst into laughter.

 

When he finally came, he didn't even contain himself, and he screamed.

 

_§§§§_

 

“So… are you satisfied ?”

 

Nodding his head, he offered her a beatific smile.

 

“Good… it was what I wanted.”

 

Taking Rapunzel closer to her, she didn't stop herself from caressing her in front of her father.

 

“Poor Rapunzel, she whispered, by giving her some kisses on her shoulder. You still got nothing tonight.”

 

Her hand was now sliding on Rapunzel's forms, without staying on them, torturing the other woman.

 

Rumplestiltskin shivered, electrified by the situation, and he stand up, without deciding to do it and Belle smiled.

 

“By the way, I have to admit that I am not satisfied either.”

 

And this how the three of them lost themselves.

 

_§§§§_

 

“What is it ?”

 

They were dressed up again now, and Belle was handing a cup to Rumple.

 

“A glass of blood. If you really want to conclude our deal, well, you have to drink it.”

 

Rumplestiltskin frowned, hesitating.

 

“Imagine, she whistled to him, you will be mine forever, and you will have us, the two of us. Tomorrow, you will marry us, and you will be the king. An immortal king, and young too. The blood will allow you to do it.”

 

Taking the glass of blood in his hand, he drank it immediately, not feeling the disgust he should have felt.

 

“Right, Belle said. Now, we can continue to have fun.”


	15. OS 12 : My life.

They called her the crazy woman.

 

One day, without anyone expecting it, she came in the village, just like that.

 

A woman who was pretty, with long blond hairs, and who talked about a witch, and about a tower, in which she had been locked up.

 

A nd no one believed her.

 

Time passed, she tried to be heard, but no one listened, so she gave up.

 

And one day, she stopped talking.

 

The five next years which followed had been… quite painful, for Rapunzel, that was the least that could be said.

 

And this, for some reasons.

 

Five years of being lonely, to live far from the one she loved and still cared about, and who, when they would wake up, would be still alive and young, wile her, she would be dead.

 

Five years during which she suffered, because she had no one with who she could talk, no one who would listen to her, five years during which she had to support this terrible silence.

 

Five years, where she asked herself why, why her father didn't come back for her, why this damn curse was still not over, why Belle had to be the one who had to be cursed, why she had herself to be alone, why, WHY !

 

Five years where she had no idea of what to do, five years where she was lost, where she wasn't herself anymore.

 

Five years with nothing and no one with her.

 

Five years where she couldn't sleep normally, five years of nightmares, all the nights, about what she lived in the tower, five years where she cried all the nights, about all her losses, Belle, her father, her _life_ , her loss of everything. 

 

She was twenty-six when the hell stopped.

 

Because he arrived here.

 

John.

 

He had nothing to do with the other, him, he listened to her, he believed in her words, what the other called her madness, him, he _understood_ her.

 

And she loved him, immediately.

 

Rapunzel never believed in love at first sight, before, but she had to admit that, maybe she lived one at this precise moment.

 

They didn't need so many time before getting married, and before they get a child, and, if this kind of thing could have bother her before, with the famous prince who saved her from the tower (from where she saved herself too, thanks), well, with him, no, it was not the case.

 

It was… different.

 

He was not like the prince, he had nothing to do with him, he was someone good, and, more and more, with him, she was healing.

 

She was _forgetting_.

 

She was happy, finally.

 

The pain was still here, obviously, but less worst, less terrible, less difficult to support.

 

Because she was not alone anymore.

 

People still thought that she was as weird as she used to be, it's true, but this time, things were different, because she defended herself.

 

She talked, she didn't let herself fall, she didn't let herself _die_ , as she did before, when she came out of the tower.

 

She was living, finally.

 

Rapunzel had a little girl, _her_ little girl, her child, that she could hold in her arms when she felt wrong, and from who she was taking care of, there was her husband too, that she could kiss, make love to, and that she loved.

 

She had a family.

 

Was it enough to compensate what she lived, that is to say the loss she had to support some years ago ?

 

No, of course no.

 

But, at least, she didn't have in her this desire to disappear and to be nothing anymore.

 

_§§§§_

 

Other years passed, and Rapunzel met a witch named Evanna.

 

She was John's step-sister (and the future great-grand-mother of Lilith, the future Evil Queen), and a witch who was, by the way, a good one, good at what she did.

 

Rapunzel immediately hated her.

 

Because she hated witches in general, since her experience with the witch of the tower, and because she was terribly afraid that this witch would want one day to learn magic to her daughter, to corrupt her, or even worst, to initiate _her_ , more to magic than the other one already did.

 

Except that, strangely, Evanna wasn't this way.

 

Which didn't make her less suspect to the eyes of the young woman.

 

Until a certain talk they had together.

 

“Rapunzel, I know you don't like me.

 

\- You're good at making euphemisms, you.

 

\- And your sense of humor really sucks.

 

\- Fuck you.”

 

Yep, their relationship wasn't really good, it was the least someone could say… hum… well.

 

Evanna sighed.

 

“And, she continued, as if the interruption never happened, because I am a witch.

 

\- That's right, indeed, Rapunzel whistled.”

 

She remembered the witch of the tower, the deal, the trap, her father that she lost, and all her sufferings.

 

Of course she didn't like witches.

 

“John talked about your story… The curse which was cast on princess Belle.”

 

Rapunzel immediately stand up and looked at her sister-in-law.

 

“What do you know about it ?

 

\- The curse of the eternal sleep… Well, this sleeping curse isn't that eternal, as it lasts hundred years. It will kill her, as it is the version with the distaff.

 

\- Is it possible to save her ?

 

\- No. I am sorry, but this spell is supposed to destroy the monster in her. It will take hundred years. Unfortunately. I am sorry.”

 

The young woman clenched her fists.

 

“So, I will never see them again, she whispered with despair.

 

\- What are you talking about ?

 

\- My family, of course ! My father, my friend, the king, and all the other. I lost them forever.

 

\- For Belle, it's sure. But, about the other… For you father… Maybe not.”

 

And this time, Rapunzel froze.

 

“What ? She hiccuped, not sure that she heard it well. What do you mean ?

 

\- In hundred years, the curse will be broken, the princess will die, and your father will finally be free, and you will be able to see him again.

 

\- In hundred years, I will be dead, Rapunzel spited.”

 

And Evanna began to smile.

 

“Maybe not, she told her with a mysterious air.

 

\- What ?

 

\- If you accepted to trust me, I could help you, with my magic. It would allow you to live a more long time. And don't worry, she added as she saw Rapunzel's suspicious air, there is no price to pay… Except the fact that you're going to loose all the one you care about, until the curse is broken, and until you find your father back.”

 

Rapunzel accepted, and hundred years later, she was able to see her father again.

 

 


	16. OS 13 : To take someone else' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : AU in which the story of Poison and Beauty take place at the same moment. More or less.
> 
> Pairing : Lilith/Snow White. Lilith/Belle (non-con). Belle/Original Male Character(s) (non-con)
> 
> Warnings : Murder, blood, horror, masturbation, body control and mind control, non-con, cannibalism. Blood drinking, fantasy, somnophilia. Transformation.

Lilith screamed.

 

It had been since already some hours that Snow White and her were fighting against queen Belle.

 

The queen who killed her father, and then her uncle, the queen who became the Beast, the monster of the story.

 

The one that Lilith and the princess were trying to stop.

 

The one who declared the war to the two women, the two queens, the one who was trying to kill them.

 

Lilith and Snow at first seemed to be the future winners, for a time, as they were more numerous than she was, and because Lilith's magic was more powerful than Belle's was, or at least, she was more trained than her to manipulate it.

 

And then, at some moment, everything fell…

 

Because, if Lilith was a powerful witch, Snow White wasn't.

 

The princess who became queen wasn't a sorceress nor a warrior, even if she knew how to defend herself, of course (her father raised her that way. Many things could be reproached to the former king, but he didn't let his daughter become some fragile and defenseless creature).

 

But she was not a soldier.

 

She didn't know what it meant, to fight for surviving, unlike Lilith, who lived a great part of her life in fear.

 

One second of inattention from Lilith was enough to let _it_ happen, and make the hell begin.

 

The queen took the advantage on the other young woman, while Lilith was occupied, trying to destroy a spell Belle just cast on her.

 

Belle's sword then went into Snow White's body, who couldn't defend herself, as her sword was now at the other side of the room, sent this way by Belle's magic, and then, as Snow was grimacing with pain, the queen raised her arm, and, then, she cut her throat.

 

Snow White fell on the ground, having difficulties to breath, while all her blood was flowing from her body, a thing she couldn't stop, her members being less and less strong, as Belle was casting a spell of immobilization on these one.

 

And then, Lilith began to scream.

 

From pain, from anger, from hatred, and the evil queen then came back, the one who had been healed from darkness by Snow White's love was now back.

 

Crazy with rage, she gave up magic for some moments, just using her sword, now ready to kill the crazy woman in front of her.

 

The fight lasted some instants, before the Beast was finally vanquished, as Belle was facing someone who was better than her in many things.

 

Vengeful, she finally ripped out the heart of the cursed young woman, and she looked at it with a morbid fascination, almost enjoying this view. Indeed, if the half of it was just red, a pure and flamboyant red, the other half was dark as the night.

 

“Stop ! Lilith ordered, broken, knowing how hearts worked. And the other queen did it immediately, and, if the situation was different, maybe Lilith would have enjoyed the look full of submission that was now in her captive's eyes.

 

Maybe even that _before_ , she would have liked it.

 

Lilith's breath became fast, and she ran into Snow White's direction, just being able to see the consequences of the action of the queen on her lover.

 

There was a painful smile on her face, which was now so pale (as it used to be but in a less alive way now), oh yes, so pale, so white, so cold, _too_ pale, and yes, she was dead, and Lilith could have almost believed that her wife was sleeping, if there wasn't the wound present under her neck.

 

And the blood flowing from it like it was a river.

 

( _And all of this, it's because of her_ , her spirit whispered to her, craving for revenge.

 

She would listen to it later.

 

Now, she just wanted to cry.)

 

Lilith kissed her one last time, and she began to cry.

 

“I love you, she whispered.”

 

_§§§§_

 

As she stand up, she looked at Belle.

 

It's too bad, she told herself distractedly, that a so beautiful and so pure creature had been chosen to become the host of this bloodthirsty creature we call the Beast.

 

She looked at her, this queen so proud and so beautiful, covered with blood, wearing a dress which was hiding nothing, and which made her seem like she was almost naked.

 

Then, her hatred came back in her, and made her leave her contemplation almost dreamy.

 

Pressing her fingers on her heart, she saw the woman in front of her have a grimace of pain, putting her hand on her chest, her breath becoming more painful as more irregular too, as a light of fear was now appearing in her look.

 

Lilith had a monstrous smile, both sadistic and satisfied.

 

Oh, she wished she could have killed her this way, so delicious, crush her heart in her hands, this poisoned and cursed heart, and then, let her fall on the ground, and rot and die at her feet !

 

But it wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, and she had a mission to do, a curse to cast.

 

A queen to kill.

 

It didn't mean she couldn't have fun before.

 

With a cold and dead smile, Lilith began to turn around the other woman, still holding her heart in her hands, a heart that the other woman, completely mesmerized, was looking at with a true fascination.

 

Maybe she did understand that her fate was now in the hands of this woman whose she killed the True Love.

 

Oh, Lilith wished she could have devoured it.

 

Belle was at her mercy, the monster was vanquished, but something broke in her, something was dead, definitely, something which couldn't be brought back, except by Snow White herself.

 

But Snow White was dead, forever, and she would not come back, never.

 

So, Lilith could just revenge her in a proper way, right ?

 

She was so cold…

 

“Come to me, right now.”

 

Belle did it, and Lilith lost herself in her eyes, for a moment.

 

She was so beautiful, just as Snow, but her, at least, her beauty wasn't corrupted and poisoned.

 

Her, at least, she had been innocent before she died.

 

The submissive look of the young woman was full of admiration, there was _warmth_ in her look, and Lilith again had the desire to devour this heart which was still in her hand, just to succeed to make disappear this flame, this _life_ , that there was before in the eyes of the one she loved so much.

 

Belle burned to come closer, in fact, she didn't herself know who she was, from where she was coming, nor who was the woman in front of her, or what she herself did.

 

And it was both a curse and a blessing, because she wouldn't understand what would happen to her when it would hit her.

 

And Lilith wanted something, for the great final of this so depraved queen, who forced the other to make their desires come true.

 

 _Now it's your turn, my beauty_ , she told herself with sarcasm. _It's your turn to have it_.

 

“Undress yourself, she ordered her, and a shiver of excitation crossed through her. Oh, she wanted so much to touch Belle's so soft and so perfect skin. But she couldn't, not anymore, not after Snow White's dead, no, _no_. And touch yourself. Touch yourself, and climax as if it was the last time it was happening to you, she told her with sadism. Which will be the case, she added with delight. And when it is done, you will pick your finger on the distaff just next to your bed.”

 

After she gave her orders to the queen, she put her heart at its right place.

 

Belle accepted immediately, not even understanding what was happening to her, just knowing that she was excited to do what she was told to do. She lied on her bed then, opening her legs as much as she could, moaning with anticipation, and this, even if a part of her must already know what was going to happen to her.

 

But it was as if she didn't care.

 

As her right hand was going between her thighs, her left hand found one of her breasts, beginning to play with one of her nipples.

 

All of this took some time, Belle taking all her time, either to make the pleasure be longer, or just because she wanted to make the inevitable happen not right now.

 

Belle's moans and sights then were heard.

 

Lilith pressed her thighs against the other, trying to hid and calm her growing excitation.

 

After she climaxed, Belle then looked at the distaff, and, taken by a shiver of pleasure as she saw it, then, she picked her finger, and she fell on her bed, her face radiant with ecstasy.

 

Her right hand was still deeply between her thighs, as if she wanted to masturbate during her sleep, and of course, her body was still full of fluids.

 

Lilith didn't even clean her, didn't think about it, or, if she did, she didn't want to do it.

 

She didn't worth it.

 

_§§§§_

 

Years passed, and Lilith didn't grow old.

 

Years pass, and Belle doesn't change either, and it's a desperate realization, because Lilith, despite herself, continues to desire her.

 

Her skin white as milk is still beautiful, just as her nudity (Lilith didn't change it either, more by disinterest than by concupiscence) and at every day which passes, the queen just can't help but looking at her.

 

Because the queen is still madly desirable, lying there, naked and asleep, her hand between her thighs, her face with still an air of pleasure, and…

 

(She is the woman who killed Snow, but her beauty is still like a spell, and Lilith can't count the number of time where she reached orgasm almost without touching herself, and just by looking at her.)

 

Lilith buried Snow White and she put her heart in the same place, as the body of the other woman.

 

(The worst of it, it that it's not even really a metaphor, as Lilith sometimes rips out her heart, so she won't suffer, and so she won't feel culprit to desire the monster who killed her friend, her lover, her love.)

 

She wished she could destroy her, the one sleeping here, peacefully, as if she did nothing.

 

She hurt her, in many ways, tries to make her face looks like it's nothing, and this, every day, as if it still meant something, but, except the place where she is hurt, on her finger, the queen doesn't bleed, not anymore, or at least, her magic continues to heal her.

 

 _This is not over,_ Lilith thinks.

 

(But it didn't stop her to be obsessed in a sick and disturbing way for the blood, which makes her drink the one flowing from Belle's wounds, the permanent or the one which are just here for a time. And she still gets out of here with a feeling of mixed pleasure and guilt.)

 

She sees the lost hand of Belle, lost in her thighs, and suddenly, she dreams this hand was in her.

 

She hates herself for just daring to think, to _desire_ this.)

 

_§§§§_

 

There are people who come sometimes to the castle.

 

Lilith lies to them, pretends that the queen is just asleep forever (she hid in other rooms the other inhabitants who are sleeping), she hid the wound from where the blood comes, so no one would try to wake up her (and it's also to stop herself from drinking this blood).

 

There are many men who come here, all (well, the one attracted to women) mesmerized by the beauty of the young naked queen, who seems to be so close and so far at the same time (and it's surely one of the things which attracts them to her, Lilith thinks.

 

She still asks herself to who she wants to lie, because, yes, indeed, she _is_ under her charm, as they all are. She knows that more than anyone, what Belle does to the other.

 

It doesn't change the fact she still hates her.)

 

And especially, who is so desirable (Lilith could swear she saw some erections here and there, and she almost laughed of it.)

 

Most of them leave, but some stay, and, taken by their desire, they even forget she is here, and throw themselves on the queen, not to wake up her, but to take her violently, in her sleep.

 

(They are not numerous, but they are here, and Lilith is even more disgusted by the men.)

 

These one are rapes.

 

These one are _fucking_ _rapes_ , and Lilith should stop them, make it stop, but then she remembers these poor young women that Belle put under her spell, that she raped without thinking about it, or she thinks about all these people she killed.

 

She remembers Snow White, too.

 

It had been since fifty years she is here, but she forgot nothing.

 

So she lets it happen, and she acts in it too.

 

And Belle moans in her sleep, from pleasure or pain, Lilith doesn't know exactly.

 

_I hope you're suffering deeply, bitch !_

 

(And, after it's done, Lilith doesn't clean either Belle from the sperm which on her.

 

She doesn't know if the queen suffers from this, from her fall, but the thing which is sure, is that Lilith is not going to help her.)

 

_§§§§_

 

There is a day where Lilith can't handle it anymore, and where she rips out Belle's heart again, just to look at it, and one she time, she cut a piece of it, and she eats it.

 

(Strangely, it has no effect on the queen's sleep.)

 

The sensation of pleasure which invades her is impossible to describe, the feeling that she is _destroying_ her enemy is at least as much strong as the other.

 

And there, her obsession for Belle really begins.

 

Masturbation is not enough anymore, she needs something else, something more.

 

One night, she takes her heart again, and she takes control on her a new time, a control and a power she loved so much to get, this day, the day of Snow White's death.

 

“Kiss me, she ordered at the sleeping queen, and someone who would not know all the story would think that Lilith is the most desperate of them two, according to the accent which is in her supplication (because yes, it is a supplication coming from her.)”

 

The other does it, and what Lilith doesn't know, is that she falls at this moment.

 

Lilith began to moan, and her spirit let all the memories of Snow White she ever had before go.

 

She completely replied to the kiss, and it was not Snow White's name she moaned this time.

 

“Touch-me, she whispered. Touch-me Belle, please, I beg you.”

 

All she wanted now was that the queen make her desires come true, and she ignored she was going to wake up a monster.

 

Belle put her hand from her thighs, and where it was since almost hundred years, a hand covered of different fluids, and she put it on Lilith's body. This one made a little scream of relief.

 

“Yes ! Oh, yes, please Belle, touch-me !”

 

She did it, and there, Lilith completely disappeared.

 

_§§§§_

 

Time passes, and Belle dies.

 

Blood continues to flow, and she disappears.

 

Well, not entirely.

 

Yes, Belle disappeared this day, but not the Beast.

 

Lilith, just before the young queen died forever, took her heart, and she devoured it entirely.

 

She didn't realize, not only how horrible it was, but also the fact that yes, she wouldn't be herself anymore very soon.

 

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that some of her hairs were now dark, while the rest of it was still blond, and she smiled.

 

Now, she was the Beast.

 

 


	17. OS 14 : We will always find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note  : Alternate ending of the previous OS, in fact, this is what I intended to write at first, before I began to drift. Happy ending this time. Takes place just after Snow White's death. 
> 
> Pairing : Lilith/Snow White.
> 
> Warnings : Suicidal thoughts.

Using her magic, Lilith directly sent the other queen against the wall, making her loose conscious.

 

Tears were rolling on her cheeks, but she didn't take this into account, just walking in the queen direction, the Beast, the _monster_ , the one who destroyed everything, reduced everything into ashes.

 

With no precaution, she sent this one on her bed, and, the look still full of tears, she put Belle's fingers on the distaff, picking this one.

 

The spell then fell on the kingdom, Lilith being the only one who escaped from it, as she was the one who cast the spell.

 

Kneeling just right next to Snow White's dead body, she began to cry, again.

 

She screamed for hours too.

 

She never felt so alone before.

 

_§§§§_

 

She knew what it was, to be lonely.

 

She lived it when she tried to kill Snow White, or even before, when she was dying with love for her, and when she just had a cold bed with her, or too warm, at the contrary (her husband was the one to be blamed for this), and it was hard to handle.

 

But now, it was worst than ever.

 

Snow White was dead, and her heart was breaking more and more.

 

And internally, she was screaming, asking : _Why_?

 

Was it her punishment for what she did ? Because she fell into darkness, because she tried to kill her former step-daughter, because she hurt her ?

 

Except that the former princess was innocent, she didn't deserve this fate, unlike the queen herself.

 

Lilith wanted to die.

 

But she couldn't, because the curse she cast on Belle would take hundred years to be accomplished, because she had to stay, so no one would wake up her one day, too soon, and then everything should be done again.

 

The queen was now sleeping, unconscious of all the torments which were now in Lilith, and briefly, the queen began to envy her.

 

At least, she had conscious of nothing.

 

She would have almost wanted that it was the same for her.

 

Except that nothing was easy in her world, so, of course, things would not be this way.

 

Of course she was going to suffer, curse all the world around her, and feel herself die every day she was far from the one she loved so much (that she still loved. If she talked about it by using past, it was like accept the inevitable. Accept that Snow White was now gone forever. And Lilith still wasn't ready for this), her who lost so much.

 

She buried Snow White the day after the fight, after she cried for hours, not sleeping during the night.

 

Coming back into the castle, she entered directly in Belle's room, before freezing, feeling sick.

 

She didn't deserve it.

 

She didn't deserve it, to lay on this so luxurious bed, while Snow White's body was rotting in the castle's garden.

 

And it was _all her fault_.

 

So, she had to know the same fate.

 

The process was quite long, but, at the end of the day, Lilith had succeeded to create a coffin in which she would put the body of queen Belle, and this, without any remorse, as she cast a spell on this one, which would allow the young woman to continue to breath.

 

Well, until the spell would end, and then she would die.

 

And at least, no one would try to wake up her, if her body was six feet under.

 

(And at least, Lilith wouldn't be forced to support every day the vision of the body of the one who destroyed her life.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith couldn't sleep anymore.

 

When she did it, her nights were full of nightmares, she was seeing Snow White, ghost full of blood, who was accusing her for all her crimes, accusing her for killing her, accusing her for not saving her.

 

Her heart was breaking more and more every day, and she was asking herself how she would succeed to stay here hundred years without killing herself.

 

The sixth day after Snow White's death, desperate, Lilith went at the library, decided to forget all this pain, all this suffering she was feeling since six days.

 

She wanted to find a way, if she could, to make the process which would lead to the queen's death being more fast.

 

She could try.

 

But nothing.

 

There was nothing.

 

And Lilith had to be patient, to wait for the curse to end.

 

And then, she would be free.

 

(Free to die.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Sometimes, people were coming at the castle.

 

Apparently, the forest of brambles was not enough to discourage the curious.

 

Lilith didn't care about it.

 

She was waiting.

 

One day, a kid named Petra came at the castle. Apparently, she was Rapunzel's great-grand-daughter, who was herself Rumplestiltskin's daughter, these two lived at the castle before, at the time of Belle and her father.

 

These two last one succeeded with difficulty to escape from the castle, before the curse was cast.

 

Before Snow died.

 

And she asked her questions, too, asking her since how many time she had to wait before the end of the spell.

 

“Still fifteen years, Lilith answered with a deep laconic tone, not wanting to say more about it.”

 

The kid's look then was full of admiration.

 

“You mean you're here since eighty-five years ? All alone ? But how did you do it, how did you succeed to support this ?”

 

The fallen queen then showed the tomb of her lover.

 

“For her. I did it for her.”

 

Petra's look then became more serious, and she nodded her head.

 

“I understand.”

 

Maybe it was not the case, but Lilith then felt less alone.

 

_§§§§_

 

When the inhabitants of the castle woke up, Lilith immediately ran away.

 

She didn't want their thank you or their reproaches, depending on what they knew about the situation.

 

She just wanted to be alone.

 

So, she then fled in Petra's house, who was now living with Toby, and who was happy.

 

She didn't die, and, even if her pain didn't disappear immediately, things got better for her, a little.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith thought it was a joke, when she saw Snow White again, alive.

 

Except that it was not her.

 

Her name was Mary-Margaret, and the queen, even if she didn't believe in reincarnation, well, she had to do it.

 

Because it was her, it couldn't be someone else, she felt it.

 

When the young woman, surprised, asked her who she was, Lilith smiled.

 

“I will learn you to remember, Snow.”

 

The other woman, didn't understand, but Lilith didn't care.

 

One day, she would know.

 

She would do everything for this.

 

 


	18. OS 15 : Do the same thing, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Lilith/Snow White (Eleanor). Petra/Toby. Rapunzel/Belle. Huntsman (William)/Cinderella (Elisa).
> 
> AU Modern setting.

“So tell me Lilith, how are things for you ?

 

\- William, what the hell are you doing here ?

 

\- Oh, nothing, the young man lied with a charming smile, I came here, in this bar, to see how my best friend was.

 

\- Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend, you ?

 

\- She is with some of her friends. And she is planning something for this evening, are you interested ?

 

\- What is it exactly ?

 

\- It will be at our home, there will some people and…

 

\- If you you want me to meet someone, it's no.

 

\- But the “Prince” is really someone charming, he said with irony.”

 

Lilith had a despising snort.

 

“I hope this is not his real name. And William, you know I just like women.

 

\- Oh yes, of course, you made yourself be understood.

 

\- And another thing, I don't need to be with someone to be happy. You don't have to try to find someone for me.

 

\- Correction : I have to help you find someone, so you will have again some satisfying sexual activity, and then, you may stop being always disagreeable.

 

\- You can go fuck yourself. I am not disagreeable.

 

\- No of course, and you will make me believe you're not frustrated.

 

\- I hate you William.

 

\- No, you adore me. Well, he said before leaving, think about it, it's at twenty o'clock at my home and Elisa's, try not to be late !”

 

Lilith rolled her eyes, but yet, she couldn't help smiling. William may be insupportable, she still liked him.

 

And then, after all, maybe he wasn't wrong, it had been since a long time that she didn't go out.

 

She looked at the clock.

 

Fourteen o'clock.

 

She shrugged.

 

Why not.

 

_§§§§_

 

The party was, indeed, she had to admit it, quite good.

 

Nothing exceptional, it's true, but she already knew other which were worst.

 

Well, until some moment.

 

Until she looked at someone.

 

A person who was talking with Elisa, but also with Rapunzel and Belle, two other guests of the party, who were talking about their future wedding with enthusiasm.

 

She had purple eyes, dark hair, and a pale skin, the one of those who don't go usually under the sun.

 

She was just magnificent.

 

Lilith immediately recognized her as being Eleanor White, the daughter of the “king” of the town, the mayor, named this way because he had royal blood in his veins.

 

Her hand tensed around her glass, as she was more and more understanding the situation in which she threw herself.

 

When her so-called “friend” came to sit down next to her, smile on his lips, she didn't stop herself from looking daggers at him.

 

“So, William told her, jeering, does my surprise please you ?

 

\- My ex, William ? Seriously ? You couldn't have found a worst idea, she said with irony.”

 

He shrugged.

 

“I know you miss her, and she misses you too, Elisa told me so.

 

\- You know, you and your girlfriend, you should stop trying to play the matchmakers, one day, it will end badly.”

 

Her friend offered her a shining smile.

 

“You can talk. You were really wrong, you know, when you broke up with her, and I think you know it.”

 

Bitter, Lilith entirely drank the rest of her glass.

 

“This is just a child, she whistled, trying to be despising, with no success.”

 

Only her regrets were present in her voice.

 

William rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, of course, he said with sarcasm. She is seventeen, and you're… what… twenty-one. It's true that the age difference is so big ! He added with exaggeration.”

 

Lilith made many efforts not to smile.

 

“And please, don't tell me the famous “she is too good for me.” Because it's more absurd than anything you could say.

 

\- But yet, it's the truth, Lilith whispered by clenching her fists.”

 

The alcohol certainly was not the thing which would make her more joyous.

 

“Why ? Because she is the mayor's daughter and that you're the daughter of the pariah of the town ? It doesn't matter that your mother is badly seen in town, because she is a sex worker. She is a better mother than all the bitches who look at her in a despising air in this town of yokels. Shit, she is a better mother for me than my mother ever was.

 

\- I am not…

 

\- You're _perfect_ Lilith. You love her, she loves you, you want her in your bed, she does so, I don't know what is complicated here. You know, when I was talking about sexual frustration with you the other day, I was not kidding. You're terrible since you're separated from her, don't tell me it has nothing to do with this. So, now, stand up, and go ask her out.”

 

But, even before Lilith had time to answer, some seconds later, he had another smile.

 

“When we are talking about the wolf… Princess, he said, faking a stiff bow.”

 

The young woman blushed, before smiling, knowing he was not serious.

 

“One day, your charm will loose you William.

 

\- Maybe, but not today ! Now, if you can excuse me, I have someone to rejoin, he pretended, leaving them alone.”

 

Eleanor sat down next to her former girlfriend.

 

“Hello Lilith.

 

\- Hello Eleanor.

 

\- How are you ?

 

\- Fine, Lilith said with no enthusiasm, still trying not to look at her in the eyes.”

 

She just couldn't do it.

 

Fed up with this, Eleanor took her hand, forcing the young woman to look at her.

 

“I am not a child anymore Lilith, I know what I want, and I want _you_. I don't care my father wants to be with you too, he can go fuck himself. I love you Lilith !”

 

Trembling with emotion, Lilith began to smile.

 

She was going to fall, she knew it.

 

But she didn't care.

 

“I love you too Eleanor.”

 

The other woman then leaned on her, posing her lips on the other', in a long passionate kiss.

 

Then, she put her forehead against the other', and she smiled.

 

“I am happy of it.”

 

 


End file.
